I'll Protect You
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: Genis can't stop thinking about Mithos. He ends up in Cruxis with..Lloyd? Lloyd swears to protect his friend at no costs, even if it means becoming something he hates. Will being older give him an advantage or will Lloyd fall.. *Contains Spoliers*
1. The Relization

**Me:** I'v never posted a fanfic online before. I'm nervous

**Zelos:** Looks like you need a disclaimer and an annoucer

**Me:** OMG your real! *embrassed.*

**Zelos:** Tales of Symhponia and it's concpets belong to Namco. My hunnie here owns nothing.

**Me:** He called me hunnie *faints*

* * *

Just recently, the Chosen of Mana and her accompanying group arrived at the Remote Human Ranch, where they killed a half elf named Roydle. The renegade lieutenant, Botta, had died, stopping the ranch from self-destructing. Things seemed to have been down, but they got worse.

"They're cages must have opened automaticlly."Regal said as the group turned to see cages open and revel dragons.

"Let's take them out quickly then!" Lloyd, the leader in red exclaimed, drawing his swords and charged to make the first attack.

"Right Lloyd!" The younger half elf said. He was Lloyd's closest friend. He could tell Lloyd things that he couldn't even tell his sister. He looked up to Lloyd and wanted to be like him, brave and not such a coward. But at the late, his mind has been on other thoughts. Thoughts of Mithos, a boy they had saved in Ozzette after it was destroyed by 'angels.' Thoughts of another half elf that wasn't his sister. His first half elf friend. Why was he so close to him after only a few weeks of knowing each other. The magician broke from his thoughts and casted his spell,

"Cyclone!" The winds of air took out a dragon while Lloyd swiftly killed off the second, Sheena and Zelos finished the last. Although they fought constantly, they fought the best together then they did with the other members of their group.

"There's too many of them." Lloyd complained, holding his arm slightly, tired.

"Mithos...." Genis thought about his friend

_"But, your sister's..." "It's ok Genis. I don't know how much use it is but I hope it protects you." The blond 14 year old looking boy said._

Genis played the pan pipe and suddenly a blast of magic came down, breaking the dome up above. "Genis! Everyone!" They looked up and say Mithos land on the ground in a rheaird.

"What was that?!" Sheena said, a bit shocked.

"I I don't know. I was worried about you guys and suddenly, I heard Genis's voice and then that shining bird appeared."

"Shining bird?..Could it have been the Summon spirit Aska?" Raine pondered.

Aska? Why would Mithos's flute....

Lloyd noticed a large dragon come at the two boys.

"Look out!" He charged at his and was attacked by it's fiery breath. He had no time to activate his defense and all he could do was try not to scream.

"Lloyd!" Genis said, holding the teen up as he fell forward.

"Are you alright Genis? Mithos?" The half elves nodded. "We have to get out of here, before more cages open." Regal said, pulling out his wingpack.

"Lloyd is in no condition to fly now."

"Lloyd's unconscious!" Genis worried, as the brunette felt heavier against his body. Then, things got even more confusing.

"Looks like you beat me to it." They turned to see Kratos there.

"Kratos? Why are you here?" Raine asked suspiciously, helping hold Lloyd up. He had interfered before she could heal him.

"I was sent to finish Roydle."

"Internal strife? A bit pathetic really."

The professor added.

"Whao whao. Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" The redhead complained. Suddenly, the renegade leader appeared.

"Yuan!"

"Yuan."

"Kratos.."

Genis, Yuan and Kratos said at once

"I've come for him." He didn't see his boss standing there behind.

"Hand him over." The blue half elf said.

He drew his weapon from mid air and charged towards his target. Genis refused to let him get Lloyd, so he pushed his sister aside, protecting her and took the blast from his lightning himself. His knees gave out from under him as he fell to the ground, Lloyd on top of him.

"Genis!" Raine yelled. Mithos looked at all his friends and held up his hand. They slowly began to faint and then collapse.

Mithos held up his other hand then and blasted Yuan back into a wall.

"What do you think your doing? I told Kratos to finish Rodyle, not you."

"What are YOU doing here?!"

He walked over and slapped Yuan. "I can go where I please. And now you have hurt Genis."

"Mithos.." Genis said weakly and looked at his pan pipe.

"I'm sorry. I broke it." he said weakly. Mithos's hands clamped up and he threw Yuan against the wall, holding him by the collar.

"You will be severally punished for this."

"I understand Lord Yggdrasil." Genis's eyes, although weak, widened. What?!

Mithos walked over and turned in his true form. He was the Crusix Leader, Yggdrasil.

"Things were going to slow so I came to keep an eye on them instead."

His deeper voice rang in Genis's ears, who registered it as Mithos's and now, as their enemy's.

"You can't be Mithos.." He collapsed under Lloyd's weight.

"Kratos." The human angel walked over.

"Take Genis."

"What about Lloyd?" Yuan asked. Yggdrasil glared at him.

"Take him as well." He vanished and Kratos looked over at Yuan.

Damn it. Why the hell did Yuan have to interfere with Kratos's protection. He was trying to keep Lloyd, his dear son, away from Crusix. Now he was taking him there with his own hands.

Genis rubbed his head and sat up in a unfamiliar location. His heart freaked out but his mind told him to stay calm and think.

"Are you awake?" He looked at the Crusix leader sitting in a chair next to the bed the boy was just asleep in.

"You really are Lord Yggdrasil."

"Mithos Yggdrasil." Genis blinked.

"My name is Mithos Yggdrasil." The angel said. Genis gripped the sheets tightly. His enenmy and his friend's name in one person. His logical mind slowly began to break down.

"Remember that day when Raine got sick?" Yggdrasil said.

Genis remember that his sister had randomly collapsed from a fever when they went to Altessa's place once and Mithos knew the cure. The two boys had headed to Fooji Mountain to get a plant that they needed.

"Do you remember what you said?" He added.

_"Hey Genis." "Yeah." "We'll be friends forever right." "Of course. I really like you Mithos. I'll stay with you forever." "Is it ok if I take that seriously." "What uh, sure." "Ok then Genis."_

"Even knowing who I am now, would you keep up that promise?" The angel hovered over Genis and the silvery haired boy looked down at his hands. His heart and mind were tearing at each other. Logically, he could not be friends with Mithos anymore and had to get back to the group. But his heart told him that he wanted to stay with Mithos. He had promised...

"Let me tell you my plan before you answer." Yggdrasil told him about his Age of Half elves, called by the Desians. He wanted to use exshperes to erase the different bloods between people.

"This is the only way we can end discrimination. You understand as well as I do that humans and elves are heartless beings that won't even tolerate our presence. They treat us like garbage. If lower."

Genis could sense the angel's mana begin to grow in rage. Genis lowered his head. It was angry but it was the mana of his friend. The one he cared so dearly about. He scooted over and sat beside him on the edge of the bed, where the white dressed angel had set himself.

Lloyd opened his eyes slowly and sat up, looking at the strange room. It was purple. Everything had a purple theme to it. It was kinda annoying. He then realized that his clothes were gone except his pants and under shirt, a black tank he wore under the jacket.

"Good, your awake." Lloyd knew that voice.

He turned to see Kratos sitting on the end of his bed, looking down into his hands.

"What the hell? Kratos! why am I here?" The Seraphim looked over at him.

"You were injured from that fight, it burned most of your jacket."

"Stop avoiding my question!"

"I'm sorry Lloyd."

Lloyd blinked. What was with the man's sudden change in heart. He never seen Kratos like this. What was that look on his face...guilt? Fear?!

"No. I'm sorry for yelling." Lloyd apologized. "Where am I?"

"On Derris-Karlon. Lord Yggdrasil had me bring you here with Genis."

"Genis is here?! Is he ok?! Where are the others. What happened to Yuan."

"Calm down Lloyd. Your asking questions I cannot answer."

"Can't or wont?" He said frowning.

The older man turned his face back to his feet.

"I'm sorry you had to end up here. I thought that I could keep you from Crusix's hands."

Lloyd blink. He was really confused now. Kratos had never seemed so .....depressed? Lloyd didn't know how to react. This man showed little to no emotion the enitre time he traveld with them since that day in Iselia..and now? Kratos was his enemy. He hated the man for what he had done but why was he feeling sorry for him.

Kratos stood up, "You should take Genis and leave quickly. Take the emergency exit out of Welgeia and don't come back."

"Kratos!" He reached out and grabbed the cape of the angel as he was leaving. "Why are you helping us?"

Lloyd paused a moment. Where had he seen this scene before? He saw Kratos but his hand didn't appear to be his. It was much smaller and the picture was a bit blurry. He caught glance at Kratos's face. It was smiling.

Lloyd released the cape, having returned to reality. He frowned and grabbed his head.

"Why? Why the hell are you in my head?!"

Kratos turned slightly. "Lloyd."

Lloyd held up his hand and sighed.

"I'm fine. Your just confusing the hell out of me." Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"You help me, you train me, you criticize me, you betray me, you try to kill me, then you help me, betray me, and now that way you look at me."

He silenced himself. He hated this man alot for what he has done. Trying to steal Collette, betraying them and now was he mad that Kratos had taken care of him. He looked at his arms where he should have been burned but found himself completely fine, obviously healed.

"I am your enemy, remember that." Lloyd shook his head and stood up.

"I know that!" The angel stopped at the door. "But I don't want to think of you as a enemy."

Kratos turned, eyes slightly widened under his hair.

"Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know damn it. I see Kratos of Crusix but when I look in your eyes. When you look...that way at me I see Kratos my 'teacher.' Our fellow companion.."

Kratos sighed. "You've grown up."

"What?"

"The Lloyd at the beginning of this journey would have seen all angels as your enemy."

"You can come back! Come help us find a way to save the worlds without sacrifising Collette!"

"...."

Kratos opened the door to leave again and Lloyd once again grabbed onto the cape. Why did he keep doing that?

"Please Kratos! I don't want you to leave me agian!"

Kratos blinked. "You? Don't you mean the group."

"No. Wait yes! I mean. I want to stay with you." Kratos blinked.

Did Lloyd realize who he was. Where were his new views of him coming from?

"It's just. I like training with you. I hate learning but when you teach me about swords..I'm really happy. And even though your part of Crusix, which I hate, you make me fell better just knowing your around. Just like that one night we trained and then you told me about the stars."

_On the journey, Kratos had tried to teach the boy to be stronger. They had stopped one night early when Lloyd became fasinated by the stars. _

_"How many do you think there are?"_

_"?"_

_"The stars. I remember that I used to count them all the time. I think I used to count then with my real dad. Dirk wasn't really fanisated by the sky. He prefered to keep his feet on the ground."_

_Kratos looked at the 'leader'. Lloyd rubbed his head._

_"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this."_

_"..."_

_"Hey Kratos." The angel looked at Lloyd as he stood up. "Thank you for dealing with me. I know I'm not very strong and I'm probley anooying to train..."_

_"Your not."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I don't mind the training."_

_Lloyd blushed slightly and waved, "I'm going to bed then. Night Kratos."_

_The man watched the boy dissapear into the light behind the bushes where the camp was. He looked up at the sky._

_"I don't mind the training. It's the one thing I can do right for you."_

Kratos looked back at the swordsman. His head was looking straight down but Kratos could see them.

The tears beginning to flow. The angel had seen this scene before as well. But he saw a toddler, bearly three years old, clinged to his cape because he was scared, crying.

"Lloyd. Are you scared?"

Kratos seemed to ask his vision out loud. Lloyd gripped tighter on the cape.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Why the hell would I be feeling these feelings towards you? You of all people!"

"You were tossing in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare." Kratos asked, changing the subject. Lloyd loosened his grip. Why did he feel comfortable around his enemy. He only talked about these kinds of things with Genis. Not even Collette knew about Lloyd's secrets. He didn't want his crush to look down on him for his thought to be irrational fears.

"I have been for a while." He finally said.

"Genis and Collette are in trouble. I go to save them but I'm bearly a kid, more like an infant. I want to help them but my arms don't reach. Then a man picks me up and then we are flying towards them. I can bearly make out their face under their brown....auburn hair."

Kratos's fingers twitched a bit. He knew the man in his dream but he wasn't prepared for the next part.

"Then, I'm flying by myself and my back feels like it's on fire. I feel my mana seem to burst out of me and I fly faster and reach for my friends and I usally wake up."

"Why?" Kratos asked.

"Because I fall and no one saves me."

Lloyd said, sitting on the bed, having released the man's cape. Kratos turned completely at the boy this time.

"That feeling I have when that man saves me. It's strange but It reminds me of being around you. I feel that same feeling again. Like when you teach me or...protect me. I fell like your helping me fly."

Llyod rubbed the back of his neck, "I sound so stupid."

"You don't Lloyd." Kratos looked at his hand and walked over.

"I'm going to play a game with you. I'll say word and you answer the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Uh...Ok." Lloyd wasn't sure why he would agree to this but....he did enjoy games.

"Mana"

"Life"

"Sky"

"Birds"

"Birds?"

"Wings"

That hadn't been part of the game. Kratos was actually asking a question. Why would Lloyd say birds instead of something like clouds, which would seem normal for him.

"Wings?"

"Flying"

"Flying?"

"Freedom."

Kratos noticed that Lloyd has spaced off after he began to repeat his words. He changed the direction of the game, starting to put the pieces together that he had missed so many times during the traveling they had done together.

"Exshpere"

"Mom."

"Parent."

"Dirk."

Kratos paused a bit before saying,

"Dad."

"Kratos."

Lloyd blinked and his eyes widened, realizing what he had said. Kratos? Why the hell did he say Kratos?!

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that." Lloyd frowned even more confused.

"Why the hell?! You don't care, your part of Crusix and my enemy. Remember that." He hit himself on the head. Kratos let out a long, almost nogistic groan and stood up.

"I'll get Genis. And Lloyd." Lloyd glanced up a bit and the angel took something from around his neck. He grabbed Lloyd's hand and placed it in his palm, gently wrapping the red fingers around it and leaned down a bit,

"I do care."

Kratos whispered in his hair as he rubbed the boy's spiky hair. It only looked ruff but it was actually soft and comforting. Then Kratos was gone.

Lloyd blinked and looked at the object as he left. It was a locket. A fairly simple one, gold chain with a simple design on it that kinda looked like wings. Lloyd opened it slightly and almost dropped it.

"Whao."

He quickly caught it again before it hit the ground and straighted up. The picture that it held was of a women and a baby. The thing was though, Kratos was holding the baby.

"Why did he?" Then it hit him.

He looked at his exshpere and back at the picture. The same exshpere was on the women's neck without a key crest attached. He knew it was his because Kratos once told him that his gem had an unusual color.

"T t this must be Mom?! But Why would Kratos." He thought back to his replay to 'dad'. He held his hand over his mouth and fell on his kness, wanting to throw up.

"He can't be!" His hands trembled as he sunk closer to the ground.

"K K Kratos can't be...my dad?!"

He wanted something to happen. Someone hit him or knock him out or wake him up. But all he felt was a pain in his stomach and a strange feeling in his chest. He looked over at the picture that hand slipped from his hands and onto the ground.

"If..then this must be me?" His hand hesitated as it reached out and grabbed the chain, pulling it back to his heart.

"What is.."

The door opened and Genis knelt down,

"Lloyd. Are you alright. you look pale."

Lloyd's eyes were shaking and Genis was worried.

"Did Mithos do something to you? Was it Kratos?! I swear if he."

Lloyd lifted his hand and grabbed Genis's arm, pulling him down slightly.

"Hey Lloyd."

"Genis." Lloyd said softly.

"Do you remember that time when we were little. Not long after you joined the village."

Genis thought. "You mean that one time when that thing happened?"

Genis knelt down to his friends level. When they were small, Lloyd was bearly ten, making Genis almost 5, they had an accident. They had been sitting on a hill, watching the skies.

_"You know humans can't fly!" "I know that! But Imagine if we could."_

_"I noticed you staring at birds alot lately." "So!" "You have an obsession with flying?!"_

_"No!" The younger Lloyd flushed with embarrassment._

_"I just like wings." He answered. "That's weird." The 5 year old said._

_"S Shut up." Lloyd complained. He didn't know why but whenever he thought of his parents, he thought of the skys. when he would think about his real dad, he thought of wings. _

_Genis laughed "It's ok. Your weird. But that's why I like you Lloyd. Your different.." He said before trailing off his sentence. _

_"We better get back before Sis gets mad." _

_"Oh alright." _

_The boys headed down the hill side when Genis had slipped and tumbled. He ended up at a cliff side. There were many of them in the woods near where Lloyd lived. Genis held onto the edge. _

_"Hold on Genis." Lloyd grabbed his hand with both his and tired to pull him up. _

_"I'm not strong enough." Genis started crying. _

_"I'm scared Lloyd." _

_Genis lost his grip and slipped off the edge, Lloyd bearly holding onto him, suspended in the air. Lloyd saw Genis crying. _

_"Don't cry Genis. I promise I'll protect you! Your my best friend." _

_The 10 year old's strength began to give out though and he slipped over the edge. He was still holding onto the younger one's hand. _

_"I'm sorry Lloyd." _

_"It's not your fault. If I was stronger I could have saved you." _

_"Are we going to die?" _

_"No! I won't let you die Genis." Lloyd started crying as well. _

_"I wish humans could fly. I wish I could fly. I want wings to save Genis!" _

_He cried, causing Genis to cry more. Lloyd felt his body burn and he gripped tighter onto Genis's arm. It hurt but all he thought about was losing his friend. He didn't even care about his life at the moment. Lloyd felt his back arch up on it's own and they both close their eyes as the approached the ground._

Lloyd wiped his face and sat up, looking at Genis.

"I wish I knew how we survived that."

The half elf said. Lloyd gripped the locket.

"I never told you how I felt did I."

"Huh?"

Lloyd was hiding something from him. Him of all people. The one he told everything too.

"That day. I kept feeling like I was on fire and when I thought you were going to die, I longed to fly you to safety. I...I think I did." Genis's eyes widened, his logical thinking kicking in.

"That's not possible Lloyd. Humans can't fly."

He held out the locket towards his friend. "But maybe...half angels can."

Genis's eyes widened even more then anyone thought possible. He grabbed the necklace.

"This is Kratos! And is this baby you? Kratos is?!"

"My Dad."

* * *

**Zelos:** Reveiw is you wish *winks*

**Me: ***spinny eyes* please


	2. He Is Your Son

**Me:** I'm back for the next chapter

**Zelos:** Are you alright my sweet? I knew my presence was powerful but..

**Mithos:** MenrowSpirit owns nothing and Tales of Symphonia belongs to me...ehh Namco

**Zelos:** Why is he here?!

**Me:** He's pretty

**Mithos**: *Smirks*

* * *

Genis shook his head, "Wait wait wait. This isn't even possible. Kratos is too young and why would he try to kill his own son?!"

"I think he was protecting me." Lloyd said and held his arm, the other hand on his forehead.

"I know it probley sounds illogical to you but I think he was fighting us to keep me away from here."

"No way! That guy is a traitor. No good parent in their right mind would want anything but the best for their child! I won't believe that.."

He was suddenly grabbed by the collar by his fried, who was by now standing.

"Don't talk about Dkr.." Lloyd was lost in his words. He had started to say that d word but then couldn't finish saying the man's name.

"I don't know what to do Genis. We..we need to get out of here and back with the group."

Genis lowered his gaze, "I'm staying.." He mumbled.

"What?" He pulled from Lloyd.

"I'm staying Lloyd."

"Here?! With Crusix? Why the hell?" He smacked his friend in the head.

"They are our enemy! What about Collette. Didn't we both want to save her?!"

"Yggdrasil..." Genis finally said.

"What about that bastard?!"

"He is Mithos." Lloyd released the boy and stepped back.

"That bastard is is your friend?! I'll kill him!" Genis put his arms up, holding Lloyd back.

"You can't Lloyd!"

"I will. I'll kill anyone that betrays you like this!" Lloyd stopped.

"It's ok if I'm betrayed but not you Genis."

Genis shook his head," It's not ok for you either!"

Lloyd lowered his gaze. "I couldn't protect you Genis. After I promised over and over again. In the end, your still crying."

Genis's eyes widened and he wiped his face," N No I'm not." Lloyd stooped trying to leave and put his hands on Genis's shoulders.

"Let's just think about this for a moment."

Genis was going to have a heart attack. His friend, Lloyd. LLOYD of all people, wanted to think instead of acting on instinct like he normally does?! He knew that..this was now serious and it worried the half elf. They both sat on the bed. Genis told his friend about his 'promise' to Mithos. How he didn't want to disappoint Lloyd but he was starting to believe Yggdrasil's way to unite the worlds is best.

Lloyd was deep in thought and it worried his younger friend. He never seen Lloyd like this, confused...if somewhat depressed. Yet he didn't shed a tear in front of the boy.

"In a way, I'm most like you now then we've ever been."

"What?"

"Your a half elf...and I'm apparently half angel. We were both bretyred by someone we trusted but we want to stay with them. And we were both to weak to protect ourselves from it." Genis lowered his head. He wanted to scream. Yell at Lloyd not to give up but he knew...Lloyd was right.

The door opened and Kratos entered the room.

"Good your both here. I want you two to leave."

He was thrown off by by neither of them saying anything, moving not even a bit. He folded his arms.

"Genis. I understand that I can't make you leave. But Lloyd. I demand that you leave Welgeia at once."

Lloyd stood up and walked over it him.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long did you know that..."

He lifted the chain in his hand. He bit his lips, forcing himself not to cry.

"That I was.."

Kratos didn't expect this. Lloyd grabbed onto the man and leaned against his chest, which he could easily do, being at just the right heigth for it. He drilled his face in deeper into the buckles that wrapped around his Crusix uniform.

"Lloyd.."

"Why did you leave me?!" His hands gripped the white uniform tighter.

"Didn't you love me?" Lloyd said blankly, feeling utterly lost and confused. He almost felt like, nothing in his life was right anymore. He wasn't strong enough to protect Genis. And he couldn't protect himself. He couldn't even protect Collette's soul once. He probley would fail again. He wasn't smart enough to figure out how to save the worlds. Apparently, maybe he wasn't enough for his Dad....either.

Lloyd had not relized that he said that last part out loud, earning him a firm pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Lloyd!" Kratos yelled at him, pushing him back.

"Don't you ever say that! Your better then me! Your more then I deserve."

Kratos lowered his head, not used to being so riled up with emotion. He thought these feelings were long dead inside him.

"I never wanted to leave you. When Anna turned into a monster and tried to kill you, she you and Noishe fell off the edge when she had momentarily regained herself..after I had struck her down."

Lloyd remembered what Kvar had said about his parents, _'I didn't kill your mother. Your father did.'_

"When I descended down the cliff and find only desian bodies, half-eaten by monsters. I assumed, you had died as well."

His gripped tightened and started to hurt Lloyd a bit.

"Then, Yggdrasil saved me." Genis was now pulled into the story.

"What?!"

"After that, I wondered the world for weeks. Not really going anywhere, just walked. Thinking about how everything I had lived for, was gone. So I tired to end it."

Lloyd's body began to shake. Kratos tried to ..kill himself?! This made him so angry that almost all his hate for the man was burned away by it.

"When I did, Yggdrasil saved me. He did not want me to die and therefor, I returned to Crusix. Everything was meaningless. I thought that aas long as Yggdrasil put the worlds back once Martel was revived, it was fine. Until I saw you again."

He lifted his hand and ruffled the boy's hair.

"This same brown hair like Anna's. It's ability to define gravity. There, standing at the Temple of Martel on the head of this boy...I thought that maybe, when I heard your name but once I save Anna's grave, I was certain. That my son was alive and I had to protect him from Crusix."

"That is why you attacked us and kept us from proceding further." Genis said.

"Is that why you really wanted us to stay in Iselia?!" Kratos looked back at the half elf.

"Your going to stay for Mithos? You believe in his ideals don't you." Genis lowered his head. Lloyd looked back at his friend. "Genis?"

"I'm sorry Llyod but..your plan is flawed!" He yelled, hands begining to sweat. "What?"

"Your idea to reunite the worlds is good, but it will do nothing for us half elves. We will continue to be mistreated and exiled. But if there are more people on one planet, there is more discrimination."

"So you believe that Yggdrasil bastard over me?" Genis shook his head and ran from the room.

"I'm sorry Lloyd!" Lloyd lowered his head.

"You should leave.."

"No." Kratos blinked, looking at Lloyd. "What?"

"I I'm not going back.." Kratos grabbed the boy's wrist, "You can't stay here! I won't let you."

"D.." Kratos stopped. D? Lloyd was talking to him right?

"I promised to protect Genis a and I want to stay with you d.."

Why was he stuttering so badly? Damn it.

"Dad." He finally said. He felt a heavy weight lift off his chest.

He loved Drik, the adoptive father that had raised him but something about knowing his real Dad. That Kratos cared for him.

"I want us to be a family again!"

He finally yelled. Kratos was not used to this. Lloyd seemed like a different person, not the confident, stubborn teen he was on the trip.

"Lloyd."

"Just listen for a minute."

The boy pulled nervously at his blank top,

"I'm so confused. All of this, but I know that I don't want to leave you again. And I promised Genis that I would protect him. Even if his friend is that bastard. I will protect my friend! and my Dad." He said.

"So I want to stay."

"What about the Chosen and your friends?" Lloyd's hand twitched.

"I I'll be helping them. I'm just going to be doing it from the inside. How can I save the worlds if I can't protect or save the people I have infront of me." He said, specifically talking about two people in particular.

Kratos was torn as well. He was happy that his son wanted to be with him, even after what he had done, he was forgiving. But he felt frustration that his same son was being so irrational. Kratos walked forward and pulled his son against him.

"If your going to protect Genis, then I'm going to protect you...my son."

Lloyd's eyes reached their holding capacity and broke free. It was ok to cry infront of his dad right? As long as Genis was gone, not to see him sink so low. Hearing Kratos call him his son lifted everything from his mind. His anger, his guilt, his pity and confusion. He just felt that strange feeling in his heart from earlier.

It must have been the feeling of acceptance. Kratos and Lloyd turned to see Yggdrasil standing in the doorway, Genis by his side.

"What a touching reunion. But who said I would allow it?"

The lord said. He indicated Kratos to come over with his finger and Lloyd watched his father obey and Yggdrasil slapped him across the face.

"Dad! you bastard!"

Yggdrasil grabbed Lloyd's shirt as he tried to defend Kratos and threw him back into the bed.

"Mithos please stop!" Genis begged. The lord sighed a bit in annoyance.

"So. You still trust Lloyd more then me."

"NO. It's not that but Lloyd."

Lloyd sat up and spit some blood to the side.

"I will protect Genis. He can trust me. SINCE HE OBVIOUSLY CAN"T TRUST YOU!"

Lloyd grabbed the sword from Kratos's hilt and struck Yggdrasil. The angel laughed and deflected the sword and grabbed Lloyd's collar. He punched the boy in the stomach and slowly began to drain his mana.

"Lloyd!" Genis started crying.

"Stop. Your both my friends."

"Lord Yggdrasil." Kratos spoke up as he knelt down. "Do not punish Lloyd. I will take his punishment. Just let him leave." Yggdrasil grinned devilishly and held up his hand and sent a magic blast at the boy. Genis tried to blcok it but wasn't fast enough to use his spells.

"Both of you stop please." He stumbled backwards, unable to really hold back Yggdrasil's blast and crashed through a window.

"Genis!" Yggdrasil yelled and Lloyd already had jumped out the window after him.

"Lloyd!"

The two men ran over to the window. Kratos reveled his wings and Yggdrasil held him back.

"Wait."

"Lor.."

"Let's see if he's really your son." Kratos gasped slightly in irritation.

"Genis!"

"Lloyd! Your such an idiot!" Lloyd managed to pull himself against a wall and jump of it, launching him into Genis.

"Your acting without thinking again!"

"Genis. I have to protect you. If you die, then I'll lose a major piece of me." Genis's eyes grew, knowing they couldn't escape this.

"Lloyd..I'm sorry. In the end, I couldn't even protect you! I wanted to be strong like you but I'm still a coward." Lloyd gripped Genis and smacked his head,

"You dummy. Your the bravest half elf I'v ever met."

His hands shook in fear on the boy's arms. Once again, he had failed to protect someone. He caused Genis's death and know his Dad would be punished for it.

"Please. Let me save Genis!"

He yelled into the air. Genis saw the mana of his friend build up to his backside and Lloyd screamed in pain and frustration. "I don't care if humans can't.. LET ME FLY!"

He seemed to yell at himself and his gripped tightened on the half elf's arms to where his nails were beginning to draw blood.

"Lloyd it hurts!" Genis said and noticed the ground getting closer. Genis's eyes widened as blood splattered on his face and on Lloyd's body.

Something had ripped through his friend. His friend's back and all he could do was stair.

"Lloyd!" The human grabbed pulled the boy into him and suddenly shot up towards the window they had fallen, or jumped, from.

Kratos and Yggdrasil stepped back and Lloyd put Genis down before blacking out on top of him.

"Lloyd..." Kratos's face grew ashamed and Yggdrasil grinned,

"I knew it. He really is your son Kratos." He looked at the man,

"If he wishes to stay, he will be taking direct orders from me. It appears that Genis brings out the better in him." Kratos lifted the teen off Genis as the lord left.

"Kratos! L L.." Genis couldn't speak. His mind was empty of thought. He had seen fear in Lloyd's eyes as they fell. A feeling he had never seen in his friend before and it scared him. He laid the teen on his stomach. Genis stared at the bluish-green angel wings that were now protruding out of Lloyd's back.

Lloyd's pain had saved him.

"He really did fly that day?! He's a half angel!" The half elf wasn't sure what to think. There had never been someone like Lloyd before and he, himself, was in a state of shock. Kratos frowned and rubbed the boy's head.

"I hope it wasn't too painful."

He gripped the hair tightly a moment.

"There is a bathroom connected to my room through that door. Get me a wet rag."

Genis nodded and hurried. Kratos ripped the remains of his shirt off the boy's back, careful not to touch the wings.

Kratos was worried. The boy's breathing was heavy and irregular and his back was red with irritation where his new appendages had just been made. Genis tripped and then stood up, running back over.

"Here."

Kratos took it and began to wash the blood, that was now starting to dry, from the boy's back. He stopped a moment and realized something he had missed.

"What's with the face?" Genis asked.

Lloyd's back was already healing itself at a fairly fast pace.

"I never would have guessed my angelic blood was hereditary."

"Lloyd really is a half angel. And your really are his father?" Genis said, looking at Lloyd, worried.

"Healing wind."

The wounds began to shrink around his wings and then he stopped. It was best to allow his body to heal itself the rest of the way.

"Genis."

Genis looked at the man.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm shaken but fine, thanks to Lloyd." Genis started to cry.

"I hate it!" He hit himself in the forhead ad few times with his hands,

"I hate that Lloyd's pain saved my life. It's not fair." Kratos smiled slightly,

"Your a good friend Genis. I'm glad Lloyd has you."

The half elf blinked. This was a different Kratos. He didn't have a thing against the man when they were traveling but he felt suddenly different towards him. Like an actual companion.

"Is he?"

"He will be fine. He needs to sleep. Come. You better talk to Lord Yggdrasil."

"But."

"I will lock the door." Kratos affirmed the boy of Lloyd's safty. He took the half elf up to the chamber where Yggdrasil's throne was. He was quite fond of the room choice. It had the best view for peering down onto the world.

"Kratos." He said a bit annoyed to see the man. He noticed Genis. "Genis. come here." The half elf started forward and stopped a bit short of the angel.

"Are you ok?" He said. Genis nodded.

"Good. I was worried."

"Mithos! Why did you attack Lloyd. He was only worried about his father!"

Yggdrasil looked at the human man. "He knows his place." He said. the blond man turned and beckoned Genis to come closer, which he did.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I never expected you.."

"If I was just a bit faster I would have been able to deflected the attack. It's my fault." Genis said. Yggdrasil lifted his hand and put it on the boy's shoulder.

"Will you...still stay with me."

Kratos saw something in his lord he hadn't in a while. The fear of abandonment. Other then Kratos, Mithos really had no friends. He hadn't realized how important Genis had become to him.

"Will you. Let Lloyd go?"

Yggdrasil frowned.

"If he wishes too. I have a feeling he will be staying though."

Yggdrasil grinned. Kratos had an uneasy feeling inside him. He knew something was going through that phycotic mind of his and he wasn't too late to stop him.

"Kratos. Take Genis to the slee.."

"I want to stay with Lloyd." Yggdrasil's frowned.

"I want to make sure he is ok." The man smiled and put his hand on the boy's face.

"Of course."

He then ran his finger down the chin slightly,

"So young." He mumbled.

"..." Kratos said nothing.

"Go back to your son. I need a word with Genis."

His lord ordered. "As you wish." Kratos said without argument and left.

Lloyd woke up, finding the room dark, then again, it wasn't very bright to begin with. He noticed Genis sleeping in a makeshift bed on the ground. He was holding his kendema as if he was on night watch.

"G.."

He stopped, his body hurt all over and his back felt heavy. He gasped slightly. His wing hung off the side of the bed where he could visibly see it.

"I I have wings?"

He yelled and bit down on his tongue. Genis did not need to be woken up. He lowered his gaze.

"It was just like that time. But this time, they stayed.."

"So this has happened to you before?" He turned his head to see Kratos standing by the broken window, looking out it.

"When we were little. Genis fell off a cliff and I tried to save him. I didn't really see them that time but I could have sworn. I always somehow felt they were there. Usally I would never think about it but whenever I wished I could fly, I would feel it."

Kratos looked back at his son, laying on the bed and smiling.

"What?"

"I flew. I finally got to fly."

"Not quite. It was by luck that you were able to shoot yourself back up to this heigth. It wasn't real flying though."

Lloyd kept smiling anyway. For a moment, he was like Collette, smiling through his pains as she had hers.

"I should have known. You were showing signs long before this."

"I was?"

"A recent one? The wound you received from those dragons. While it did damage you, it didn't do as much as it normally would have. You should have atleast serious burns."

"Is that it?"

Kratos turned and walked over.

"No. On the journey, you started to get less sleep. You tossed but didn't sleep."

"You noticed that?"

"I watched you as you slept."

Normally, this would bother Lloyd, but now knowing who Kratos was, he found it making him quite happy.

"Towards the end of the seals, you only slept when your body was completely exhausted."

"I could have just had insomnia."

"Warm milk." Lloyd blinked.

"You often got up to get some warm milk when you couldn't voluntarily go to sleep. Anna used to do that for you when you were very little."

"Mom did? I was always wondering why I enjoyed it."

He blinked and the tried to sit up.

"Lloyd don't move."

"I'm kinda fine." He managed to turn around and sit up on the bed.

"Is that all? Those aren't very uhh." He lost the word.

"Major signs." He used his best substitute.

"No. Not long before I lost you, you were obsessed with flying. you wanted to go and touch the stars."Lloyd blushed slightly.

"I did."

"Yes. Of course You got mad when I told you that humans can't fly."

Lloyd laughed. "Sounds like something Genis told me." He said, looking at the sleeping boy.

"Lloyd."

He looked at his Dad, now sitting on the bed.

"It didn't hurt did it." Lloyd lowered his head. He knew Kratos would feel guilty if he said yes but if he said no, he would be lieing. He mumbled something.

"What?"

"Dwarven vow # 2. Lieing is the first step to thievery. It hurt alot. But not as much as the thought of Genis dieing or you being punished for what I did."

Kratos lifted his hand and rubbed the boy's head.

"They're beautiful." Lloyd turned even redder.

"Your wings. They bring color to this bleek, lifeless world."

Lloyd smiled and grabbed his Dad's hand, "Dad, your embrassing me."

The smile grew on Kratos's face. It was a title he didn't mind being called and no longer seeked to be until now. Not Lord or Lord Kratos or Lord Aurion.

"So Dad." He looked at Lloyd.

"I was wondering. Is my name really Lloyd Aurion now?" Kratos smiled.

"What do you want?" Lloyd blinked.

"Lloyd Irving Aurion?" He smiled.

Kratos nodded, "That..fits you."

* * *

**Me:** Yeah. working on next chapter

**Mithos:** Will it have more me?

**Me:** It might

**Zelos:** what about me?!

**Me:** *faints from Zelos placing his hands on my keybord

**Mithos**: . review


	3. Older Angels

**Me:** ^.^

**Zelos: **What are you happy about?

**Mithos:** ^.^ 3

**Zelos:** Come on, someone tell me.

**Mithos:** MenrowSpirit owns nothing and Tales of Symphonia (c) of Namco

* * *

Genis woke up to see Lloyd laying on his stomach still, wide awake.

"WHAA! Why are you staring at me?!!" Lloyd grinned.

"I told you humans could fly."

"Liar. Your not human!" This seemed to hurt Lloyd a bit and he lowered his gaze.

"Uh Uh I'm sorry Lloyd!"

"It's ok."

He said looked at his wings.

"Your right after all." Genis shook his head.

"It's ok. I I still like you anyway Lloyd. Remember. your my best human....well. I guess your my best half angel friend ever." Genis smiled and walked over.

"Also. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Your pain saved my life."

Lloyd pushed up on the bed and wrapped his arm around Genis's head and pulled him down,

"You dummy. I told you I won't let you die."

"Let go Lloyd." Genis complained and Lloyd just grinned with his stupid smile, as the genius would say.

"When you fell better. Are you going to leave?" Genis asked seriously. Lloyd released him and laid back down. Genis sat by his feet, away from the mana filled wings.

"No."

"What?"

"I can't leave you. And I want to be with my Dad. I think Collette is better off this way anyway."

"What? But Lloyd. You said you were going to protect her!"

"I tired, and I failed several times remember. It might be better for me not to be around her. I'm not...human anymore anyway. It wouldn't work out. Without me, the renegades at the most will stay from her also."

Genis groaned," Stupid Lloyd! You better go back."

"I'm staying!" Lloyd confirmed. "That's final."

Genis started to cry, "Ok then Lloyd." He put turned his head so Lloyd wouldn't see him cry.

"I promise to protect you also." Lloyd grinned.

"I'm going to tell you a secret ok?"

"Alright."

"I know your going to side with Mithos. And I'll side with you. But I plan on taking down Cruxis from the inside. And your not going to tell anyone right?" Genis held up his pinkie,

"Pinkie promise." Lloyd reached up and did the same. Their pinkies intertwined.

"Pinkie promise."

"You appear ok then." Kratos said, entering the room.

"Yeah. My back is stiff but it doens't hurt anymore." He sat up and pulled his wings back,

"Whao. Sorry Genis."

"I'm impressed." Lloyd blushed.

"What?" Kratos came over and gently grabbed his other wing,

"You can easily control them already." Lloyd's body twitched slightly with chills. He could feel his father run his hand down it.

"They appear to be underdeveloped though."

"What?" Genis asked, not understanding something for once.

"They have the shape of solid angel wings, but they are pure mana created. But watch."

He put his hand through the wing's tips and while Lloyd felt the sensation, he didn't really feel his hand in the wing though, just felt it go through.

"Whao."

"They will eventually become solid like everyone else's, while probley still be mana generated." Kratos said and Lloyd smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Genis asked.

"I'm glad. Then I can be more like...Dad." He said, looking slightly up at the man.

Kratos was proud that Lloyd saw him as a role model. But for his sins, he felt it was wrong, deep into his bones he knew he couldn't ever really be a good parent to Lloyd.

"Genis. Have you told him what is going to happen if you two stay?" The half elf lowered his head.

"We will have to become part of Cruxis."

"And serve that bastard?!" Lloyd complained.

"I already agreed to it. I'm sorry Lloyd, I was going to stay weather you did or not."

"I understood that!" Lloyd yelled at his friend.

"So I'm going to become an angel as well." Genis said. Lloyd' eyes grew and he grabbed his friend and pushed him against the bed.

"You idiot! Do you want to become a lifeless being like an Exshpere?! Like when Collette lost her soul! I won't let..."

"Do not worry Lloyd." They looked at the older man.

"Most likely, he will become like the rest of us Seraphim. He will still have some of his humanistic traits attached."

''Some?! That's just as bad!"

"He would still feel pain, only to an extreme though. He will no doubly lose his his need for food, sleep or breathing."

"What about his voice?! Will he be fine with that?!" Lloyd was furious at Genis's thoughts towards this. How could his smart friend think this was ok to do with his life!

"I need to do this Lloyd." He looked at the silvery-haired boy.

"Someday, you will die. And I will only have Raine until she passes as well. Then I'll be alone. No one will protect me then. By doing this I can at least have Mithos."

Lloyd gripped his friend's shirt tighter. What should he do. He understood where Genis was coming from though. He wanted to stay with Kratos...his father forever as well. While he knew that Dirk was also his Dad, he wanted to be with his real dad. The more he was with Kratos, the more he remember of their time together. Not only that but Kratos was his only connection to his Mom. The only connection to who Lloyd really was.

"Then I will do it also."

"What?!" Genis yelled.

"Lloyd.." Kratos said firmly. "I don't approve of this."

"I want to stay with you Dad. Once I die, you'll be alone again and I can't do that to you! I can't do it to Genis either. He was already alone once. I'm not going to betray him!" He said. Kratos frowned and sighed. He couldn't change his son's mind. It was stubborn like his mother's.

"It will be painful." The boys looked at each other in understanding.

"We are doing this right Lloyd?" Lloyd nodded, "Pinkie swear." He smiled.

Yggdrasil came in later, followed by Kratos. "Your both willing to become Angels of Crusix and work towards the goals of Martel and follow my orders?" The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright then. Kratos, get our capsuals ready."

"Lord Yggdrasil...." He said in a questioning manner.

"Genis's body would not be able to handle the transformation. He will need to wait a few years. Unless we do something about it."

"You plan on hastening his growth?" Kratos said, already knowing the answer.

"Genis. Are you alirght with that?!" Lloyd complained. The half elf nodded.

Deep down, he was excited. He was tired of people treating him the age he appeared. His mind was much more mature then they made him feel. He was kinda tired of being short also.

Yggdrasil smiled, "Don't worry Lloyd. You'll be doing it also."

Kratos glared at the man. "What?!"

"I will not have children running around here. That is the conditions under which he may stay." He looked at Kratos.

"Understood?" Kratos's hand clamped up.

"It's ok Dad. I already said I would." He looked at Lloyd.

"...."

"If we are going to become angels anyway, I might as well be a little older right? Then I'll be stronger and and.." He trailed off.

"Then they can forget about me.." He murmered to himself. Yggdrasil grinned.

"Ok then. Let's get you dressed." The boys looked at each other.

They entered a room full of magitechnology. There were two capsules being prepared. Genis struggled to hold his clothes up.

"Why did you dress us in these? They are too big Mi.." Yggdrasil gave him a death glare.

"L Lord Yggdrasil." He corrected himself.

"Your old clothes would end up falling apart. With these, well. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Kratos lowered his gaze, seeing Lloyd in a uniform similar to his own, but where his was blue, his son's was white and slightly different in design.

"I'm sorry Lloyd." He said softly. Yggdrasil helped Genis into on capsule.

"It will be more painful for you. I...apologize Genis."

"I understand."

Genis and Lloyd remembered Collette's transformation all too well. She was the third point on their friendship triangle.

"Dad."

Kratos looked towards Lloyd as he walked over.

"I want to learn how to fly when I get back ok?" Kratos ruffled his son's head. He didn't care that the two half elves saw his..softer side. The angel lord had already had the lower angels leave.

"Dad your not...are you..diss.."

"I'm not disappointed in you. I will care about you no less when you step out of that thing as I do now."

He pulled Lloyd into a hug, thinking that this might be the last time he could do so easily. He had often thought what his little toddler would look like grown up. He didn't expect to find out this way. Lloyd had always looked most like Anna with Kratos's eyes, but now, he was looking more like Kratos, except his brown hair. It would always belong to Anna.

''Be careful Lloyd." He whispered and Lloyd struggled to get into the capsule. His wings where in the way.

"Damn it. I can't arrg!" He complained.

Kratos walked over, "Hold still." He helped Lloyd extend his wings as he laid down and folded them over his body.

"Put it on him Kratos." The lord said. Kratos picked up his hand and slipped the keycrest off and replaced it. "What's that?" He asked. "This will..speed up the process of your exshpere. Since it had already been evolving into a Cruxis Crystal, this keycrest will just speed up the progress."

The machine top came down over him and Kratos stepped back. Lloyd struggled through the feathers, although they were transpart and he could have just stuck his hand through, it felt strange to him. His hand came under the wing and onto the glass.

"Dad.."

"Yes Lloyd."

"I love you." Kratos's eyes widened and he smiled softly.

"I love you more my son." He said and placed his on top of Lloyd's through the glass.

Yggdrasil lifted Genis's hand as well.

"Wait. That's Marbel's.." The angel glared at him.

"You can keep it for keepsake." He said and took off the exshpere, putting it in a pocket in the large, light blue coat. He picked up a Crusix Crystal.

"This is special Genis. This crystal was going to be the one for the next chosen. It is very powerful but I trust you can handel it." He said. Genis nodded as the top also slipped off him.

Lloyd sat up a bit and looked over at the other capsule. "Hey Genis!" He yelled. Genis looked over.

"I bet when this is done, your still a shorty!" He smiled.

Genis stuck his tongue out at him, "Shut up Lloyd!"

Yggdrasil had a faint smile grow on his face and Kratos noticed. It wasn't his maniactic smile. This smile was almost sincere. One like it had not been seen since she died. Since his sister was killed.

Yggdrasil set something on the computers.

"What are you planning?" Kratos said.

"Lloyd won't need that much change, thanks to you." He smiled in his devilish grin. "I would say 6 years would be enough for him."

"Making him the same age as his teacher..." Kratos said blankly.

"As for Genis. I would say 10 years would be enough."

"Making him a year younger then his sister." Kratos also added. He didn't approve of taking away their childhoods but he had no say in the manner any longer.

Lloyd smiled. "Hey Genis."

"What Lloyd?" They both said as they started to drift asleep.

"If your in too much pain. I'll save you ok?"

"I trust you Lloyd." Genis said, blaking out after his friend did.

"It's starting." Yggdrasil turned. "It will take at least a day or two. I have an assiament for you to do till then." "Understood." Kratos said, leaving the room. Yggdrasil kept the room off limits to all but himself. While he knew Kratos wouldn't do anything, he wanted to be sure.

It felt like the longest days in Kratos's life. He was often away from Lloyd when he betrayed them but this time, he felt like he was abandoning him again and his mind couldn't take it. He sulked in his room, holding his head and looking down at the locket.

It took longer then Yggdrasil had planned. Almost a week later the machines started to act up. He closed the large door behind him and walked over. Genis was having problems. Yggdrasil's hand fisted up.

"His lungs must be ready to give up breathing. Fight it Genis. I know that you can." He said and glared over at the tank.

Then, Lloyd's readings were acting up. "What?!"

_"Lloyd!"_

_What's wrong Genis!" _

_"I can't breath. It hurts so much. I'm scared. I want my sister.''_

_"Damn it. Hang on Genis!"_

It was like a dream they were connected to together. Yggdrasil stepped back from Genis's tank when Lloyd's suddenly shattered. He saw the large wings had broken the almost impretable glass cover.

"How?!" The lord was most shocked.

Lloyd climbed out of it, the shattered glass cut his hands and wings as he did and he fell onto the ground. He held his head and stood up, looking at Yggdrasil. The boy...actually, the man said nothing. He walked over to the tank and messed with it.

"What are you doing?!" The leader demanded.

"I'm helping Genis." Lloyd said in a voice all to familiar. Yggdrasil smiled in his evil way and stepped back. He pushed a button on the side and the lid opened. Lloyd's vision was extremely blurry but he could tell the thing in front of him was a mesh of white and blue.

"Genis." He reached out to help him when the half elf fell forward, gripping tightly onto him.

He started screaming in pain. Yggdrasil's eyes widened a bit and came over.

"Genis.." He said and the half elf recognized the voice.

"Mithos. My body is going to tear itself apart." He said, grabbing his other hand onto the Crusix leader. Yggdrasil lifted his hand and placed it on the other side of Genis, opposite of Lloyd. Suddenly, large silvery wings came out of the half elf's back. But luckly, unlike Lloyd's, with no blood shed.

Lloyd faintly smiled and the fell backwards, collasping onto the ground, his wings sofenting his fall. Yggdrasil held Genis and pushed a button on the wall, "Get me two gaurds in here now!" Two appeared, "Take these bo..." He chuckled.

"Take these men to their room."

Lloyd woke up first and sat up. The room was darker then usual. His eyes sight was still blurry but his hearing was great, if better. this, frightened him a bit. The only breathing in the room he heard was his own.

"Genis?" He blinked and clasped his hand over his mouth. His voice was weak and scratchy but he could somewhat tell it wasn't quite his.

He lifted a pillow and threw it over at the shining blur in the other bed.

"Genis. Are you awake?" The half elf tossed and his eyes snapped open.

"Lloyd?" He too stopped speaking quickly. "Why can't I see you?"

"Your eye sight is blurry too? Then I know it's not just me."

Genis blinked. "Krat..." He stopped listening to the voice agian.

"Your not hurt are you? I heard you crying."

No. This voice was similar to the Seraphim's but it wasn't his. It was defiantly a more mature tone of his friend.

"I'm fine now..mostly. I almost don't feel anything..anything.." He murmured again a bit hushed.

"Well. Should we go look at ourselves?" Genis shook his head.

"We won't be able to see if our sight is blurry like this. Besides, I think I'm going to lose my voice for a while." Lloyd chuckled which startled Genis a bit.

"That was a bit weird to hear Kratos chuckle."

Lloyd threw another pillow, "Shut up Genis." Genis claimed the pillow for his own and now, he had three. Lloyd had none.

Lloyd laughed, "Keep it then. I usually lose...." And with that his voice was completely gone. Genis was frantic but he just saw Lloyd lay back down and close his eyes to sleep. He had nothing left to say, literally.

They both agreed they would face themselves together in the morning. When was morning though? Everything look like night time around here. Only space, stars and purple. purple from the large planet of mana. Genis hesitated to sleep at first. Would this be his last time? Was he really ready for this? He felt something special in his pocket and smiled slightly.

He was.

* * *

**Zelos:** What?! Lloyd's older then me and the brat's my age?!

**Me: **Worried they might take your hunnies?

**Mithos:** Back off Genis is mine! *grasps sleeping man*

**Zelos:** Hey hey, I didn't know you were that way Mithos

**Me:** And now Zelos is distracted . Feel free to review until the next time

**Mithos:** You want me to do what while he's asleep?!


	4. I Trust You

**Zelos:** Holy crap!

**Me:** Genis, you look so handome

**Older Genis:** MenrowSpirit owns nothing

**Zelos:** I was talking about my bud! With me and him looking like Kratos, we are just a boatfull of good-looking huh?

**Older Lloyd:** Tales of Symphonia is (c) of Namco

**Me:** They're such dedicated disclaimers *happy face*

* * *

Genis was up first. He waited though like they agreed and sat in the bed. He was examining his clothes. They had not fit before he entered the capsule and now, they were perfect. They were very similar to Lord Yggdrasil's white outfit. The design at the top was different and Genis's had blue where Yggdrasil had gold. He lifted a blue coat of some sort that kinda reminded him of his sister's.

Raine! Was she ok. Would he ever see her again and would she accept him now. He then came to a startling realization. He wasn't breathing. He held his chest and mimicked breathing. The air came in and out but when he would stop for a period, his body did nothing.

"It is as Kratos said."

Genis mumbled to himself and smiled. He enjoyed hearing his voice that dropped to about a lowish tenor maybe high baritone.

He looked over at Lloyd, half sleeping off his bed, a bit of drool. He almost looked the same but Genis could tell the difference right away. His longer bed hair covered his face, giving his more defined face that definite Kratos look. He wondered why he never seen it before. Genis looked around and then stood up. He lost his balance when he saw how far the ground was from him now.

He wanted to cry in happiness but no tears flowed. He stretched his arms up as far as he could and just couldn't stop smiling. He was glad that he had done this. He looked back at his wings. They were different very much from Lloyd's, but they were also different from Kratos's or the other angel's that lived here. Then the door whirled open behind him.

"Lord Sage, Lord Yggdrasil wishes to see you if you are up." The angel said blankly.

Lord Sage? It felt weird to be called that but something deep inside him enjoyed it.

"I'll be right there." He said and the angel nodded and left the room. Genis glanced at the bathroom that Kratos had showed him earlier. The temptation was so great but he told Lloyd they would wait. He shook his head and went to the throne room. Inside, he saw his friend up on his throne. Kratos and Yuan were there as well. A grinned came on Yggdrasil's face.

"Genis. Are you ready to become the 5th Seraphim?" The two men turned back and saw Genis walk forward.

"Genis?!" Yuan gasped.

"...."

Kratos said nothing. Yggdrasil stood up and walked over past them and up to the silvery angel. He smiled and lifted Genis's chin with his hand and observed his face.

"Yes. You did very well Genis." He lowered his voice.

"I always knew you'd become a handsome man." Genis didn't react. His mind was busy racing over his new observations. Not only had his blurry vision gone but everything was actually clearer, he could see out the window and further into space then before. His hearing was great but what had thrown him off though was that he was but a few inches shorter then Yggdrasil and didn't have to strain to look into his eyes like before.

"So. What do you think?" he finally said.

"I haven't looked. I told Lloyd I would wait." Yggdrasil frowned and he grinned and turned back towards the other two angels, his hand on Genis's shoulder.

"I am making Genis one of us." He glared a bit at Kratos.

"Your son on the other hand will have to earn my trust. Until then, he will be of a lower rank. Even if he is the son of a Seraph." He stopped.

"Leave now. I wish to speak with Genis."

"Yes Lord Yggdrasil."

"..."

The other two left.

"So Genis actually did it." The blue haired one finally said as they left the room.

"It seems that Yggdrasil took a liking to him."

Kratos looked at his frienenmy (friend+enemy)

"I'm suprised Lloyd would agree to something like this though."

"It's my fault." Kratos said and he looked at Yuan.

"He stayed because of me. He said..."

"He wanted to be like you?"

"..."

"Some things don't change. Think of it this way. Use this to make it up to him. It's the least you can do. He is obviously not leaving." Yuan said and vanished in a light of purple feathers.

''..."

"Genis." The half elf turned back to the leader from where he was watching the others leave. The blond came over and ran his finger along Genis's jaw bone.

"I would say you lost most of your childish charms." Genis felt himself begin to blush. Yggdrasil pulled his hand away and Genis grabbed it,

''Wait."

He was relieved. He remembered that Collette had lost all feeling and yet, he could feel his friend's touch. Even though it was so simple. Yggdrasil noticed the look of relief on his younger friend.

"Did you think you were going to lose your humanity?" Genis lowered his gaze.

"You did during the transformation. Your are a half elf and only lost part of humanity. I thought Kratos explained it."

"He did."

Yggdrasil noticed Genis was still holding his hand and his younger feelings started to take over. His fingers gripped the now slender hand tightly and he pulled Genis into an embrace.

"Thank you for staying with me Genis." He whispered softly.

"Will Lloyd lose his humanity?"

Yggdrasil grinned and ran his hand along Genis's ear. Genis, like himself, had more elven blood then human blood, giving him pointed ears unlike Yuan's and his sister's round ears.

"Lloyd will be fine. He was born part angel so if he hasn't lost his humanity now, I don't think he will."

He grabbed Genis's wrist and pulled him up to the window.

"Go ahead." Genis lowered his head. He told Lloyd he would wait but he was anxious. He was a bit startled at his reflection. He ran his hands on his face and messed with his hair, that had grown slightly past his shoulders. That wasn't was surprised him though. It curled up on it's ends and was much thinner then it used to be. He though for a second he was looking at Raine. Yggdrasil ran his hand along on of Genis's wings and then pressed against his back, causing them to flare out to the sides of his body, the leader in between them.

"They look like yours."

Genis said, noticing it now that he could see both pairs of wings.

"I suppose they do."

Yggdrasil said and trailed off. He ran his hands around Genis's now broad shoulders and down the front of his chest. He grinned at the redness in Genis's face.

"They are beautiful Genis."

He said and one of his hands came back up and firmly grabbed Genis's face. "Do you swear to serve only me and work for Crusix and Martel?" Genis knew it was all wrong.

No no no! His heart deep down was yelling at him. It wasn't fair to Collette.

But then again, life wasn't fair.

"Yes Lord Yggdrasil. If it means being with you."

Lloyd finally woke up and sat up in the bed. Like Genis, his vision had cleared up and he could hear footsteps approach the door. The clanking off shoes on the metal, murmured voices from past the door. Just as he imagined when Collette first got her angelic hearing. He understood what she meant by when she once said 'I can hear so well, it's almost painful.' Lloyd took deep breaths to relax his pounding heart. The doors opened and Kratos stopped, looking at his son.

"Your awake."

Lloyd opened his mouth to say something and then remembered that nothing was going to come out. He lowered his gaze.

"...."

Kratos walked over, the door closing behind him and Lloyd sightly covered one of his ears. The loud beeping noises it made were amplified now.

"It will become less painful."

The older angel stood to the side of the bed. He sighed. His son was a man now and all he could think about was how much Lloyd looked like him. "I see you lost your voice." Lloyd frowned and folded his arms.

"Genis is fine in case your wondering." He notice the anxiety in his son's narrower eyes.

"He's talking to Lord Yggdrasil."

_"So he went ahead without me...Huh? this isn't...oh yeah, I'm not the same anymore."_

Lloyd would have laughed if he could. When he thought to himself, he usually heard his voice in his head; but now he kinda heard Kratos's instead. Kratos put his hand on Lloyd's chest as he tried to stand up.

"You shouldn't move. Your balance is going to be off for a while."

He was talking about Lloyd's wings. They hung off the sides of the bed. They were defiantly different compared to normal mana wings.

Kratos smiled slightly, "Let me see how big they are."

Lloyd opened his mouth and then closed it. He held out his arms to his sides and his wings followed. The ends extended about a foot past his arm's length.

"If you still wish, I can teach you to fly when I get back."

Lloyd nodded and Kratos stood up but his cape was grabbed, jerking him back slightly.

"You need to stop doing that."

"..."

"I'm assigned to do something. I will be back in a few days. Your voice will hopefully be back by then." Lloyd glared at him.

"You'll be fine. Stay in Welagia and stick with Genis." The angel left.

Lloyd looked down at his hands and then flexed his arm. He was stronger, like he had hoped. He got out of the bed and stumbled, falling flat onto his face. Kratos was right. He looked back at his wings.

_'I love having these but do they always have to be out?' _

Then the feathers vanished suddenly.

_'Oh no! what did I do?!'_

He then remembered how Collette could put her wings away when she wanted.

'That must have been what I did.' He concentrated and they appeared again.

_'Haha. Now, let's see what I look like.' _

Lloyd stood up after putting his wings back away. It was easier to walk now. He fell back into the wall, silently screaming when he was his reflection. He inched back towards the mirror and pulled on his bangs, trying to get them to stick up, but they fell back over his eye.

_'Kratos is my Dad!'_

He thought, although he had already accepted it. It was just different seeing it on his own face. Seeing Kratos. He took his gloves off and wet his hands, trying desperately to get his lose hairs to stick back up but his hair was a bit thinner and softer now and just refused to defy Gnome's gravity.

'_Alright then. Stay that way!' _

He moved them so they were less out of his face and the examined his uniform. His little less then a foot growth spurt and widened shoulders had caused his uniform to fit comfortably, a little loose if even. He pulled on a few buckles and fixed his collar. He smiled seeing his two ponytail trademark hair stayed. Collette once told him that she thought they were so cute and he hadn't change his hair since. He was a sucker and knew it. He pulled his gloves back on as he left the room.

_'Dad said to stay in Welagia, not my room.." _

He paused. He was comfortable calling Kratos Dad. That it came naturally to him. Only a few days ago he hated the man, and now, he changed his life for him.

Changed his life.

Lloyd shook his head and walked past the other angels.

_'Where is Genis?'_

He wasn't paying attention and ended up running into someone. Where he would have been normally knocked back, his stronger body bearly made him stumble.

_"Huh? I'm sorry. Oh yeah, I can't talk.' _

"Lord Kratos I didn't see you." Lloyd's eyes widened. '

_It was that __Pronyma__ women!' _

She blinked, "Wait. Your not."

A scary grin formed on her face.

"You must be Lloyd. I heard rumors about you floating around here but I didn't think that you actually would." S

he ran her hand along his face,

"Yes. Your very handsome, just like your father." He grabbed her wrist,

_'Don't touch me!' _He thought. She grinned even more,

"Lost your voice have you. Then you can't say no."

She grabbed his face firmly and ran her finger down his chest.

"Such broad shoulders and firm chest. The only difference is your slightly shorter. But it matters not." She grinned and messed with on of his belts, particularly the one around his collar.

_'What the hell?! Is she subducing me?! That's sick. Let me go!"_

He grabbed her other hand with his free one and pushed her back from him.

"Pronyma. Leave him alone you whore. He hasn't even been here a week and your already hitting him up."

Lloyd recognized the half elf behind her. Forcystus! The one that attacked Iselia. Goddess he wanted to cut him down right there.

"You can't tell me what to do? I'm the leader of you guys."

"And he's Kratos's son. Who do you think I'd be more afraid of?"

The aqua haired half teased his kinsmen. She frowned.

"Your so annoying!"

"And your so whoring."

He answered back. Lloyd raised an eyebrow. These two are his enemies but they way they fought reminded him of Sheena and Zelos. Would he ever see them again?

No, he wasn't normal anymore and therefor couldn't ever fit in again. Forcystus broke his train of thought,

"Your curse for inheriting your father's looks."

"Your just jealous!" The green haired woman replied.

"Nope. I would die personally if I looked like Kratos."He teased and waved back,

"Keep her away Lord Lloyd if you know what's best for you!"

"You bastard! Get back here. I'm not done yelling at you."

"I am."

Pronyma chased after the other half elf. Lloyd scratched his face.

_"Lord Lloyd? What was with that? If those two weren't my enemies I would say.." _

"They are pretty weird."

_"Exactly. Wait who?!" _

Lloyd turned quickly to see an angel standing there.

_"Genis!"_

His mind yelled. Genis could tell on his friend's face that he was questioning him over and over in his mind. Genis held up his hand,

"Calm down Lloyd, your brain might explode."

Lloyd frowned and hit Genis in the back of the head.

"Ow. Lloyd!"

He stopped when he was Lloyd smile, causing one to form on his own face.

"I'm sorry. I know last night I said I would wait."

Lloyd shook his head and scratched his face. The look on his face was embarrassment. Genis blinked and then lifted his hand. He placed it on Lloyd's head and then over his.

"Wow Lloyd. Your almost as tall as Kratos."

_'Genis your embrassing me.'_

Lloyd nodded and then held his hand down to his hips. Genis somewhat understood.

"I know right. I finally get to be tall." Lloyd rubbed his chin.

"_Mabey but he can't be much taller then the professor.'_

Then again, his perspectives were now off. He noticed Genis's wings behind him for the first time.

_'They are diffrent from mine. Why are mine so weird?' _

They sat on some boxes that were near a teleporter leading to the dungeons.

"So, you'll have to be nice to Mithos."

Genis said. He knew he would get in trouble calling his new leader by that name but around Lloyd, it naturally came out that way. He had constantly talked about his half elf friend to Lloyd almost all the time. Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. As it stand, I hold a higher rank then you do just because he doesn't trust you."

Lloyd waved his hand in understanding.

"That means we will probley have to take Collette."

Lloyd saw his friends face fall in sadness and Lloyd stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

_'It will be ok Genis. Something tells me they can defend themselves without us.' _Genis sighed and looked at Lloyd.

"Your voice is still gone huh?" The brunette nodded.

"Is anything else different also? Like sleep and such?" Lloyd nodded. He had not needed to eat or sleep since he woke up. In fact, the only reason he slept was because of the affects of the changes on his body.

"Same here." Genis finally said.

"But I can still feel! How about you?" Lloyd lowered his head. He could not. Even when Pronyma was flirting with him, he couldn't not feel her hands. It just grossed him out.

"I see. I guess I got lucky."

Lloyd smiled, trying to cheer Genis up but he couldn't say anything. He looked at his friend's back and reached his hand out to run it along his wing. Genis arched back,

"What are you doing?!" He snapped. Lloyd grinned and grabbed it, pulling it slightly.

"Lloyd. You idiot! Let me go!"

Genis struggled against him and Lloyd had that grin on his face. Genis then realized that he was trying to take Genis's mind off of their current thoughts.

"You wanna try and fly?"

Lloyd blinked. He wanted to learn from Dad. He planned on sticking to that. Lloyd shook his head and pointed at Genis.

"M M me? By myself?!" Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

"You jerk! Why can't you." Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Fine! I'll show you."

He flapped his wings and didn't go anywhere. Lloyd covered his mouth. He was laughing so hard inside but nothing would come out.

"It's not funny. How did you do it?"

"You are thinking to hard about it." They turned to see Yggdrasil standing there.

"I see your awake Lloyd." Lloyd glared at him.

"Katz got your tongue?"

_'I'm about to have yours though.' _

Genis put his hand on Lloyd's, noticing that he had grabbed his sword hilt.

"Lloyd.." He said softly. Lloyd relaxed and shook his head.

"So, your still going through the angel transformation. This is interesting."

He turned back and walked over to Genis.

"Flying is like walking. I would say it's like breathing but, well..."

_'Idiot.'_ Lloyd thought.

"You need to feel your wings as part of your body first. I can tell that your mana isn't used to them being there."

He turned Genis around and ran his hand down his back. Genis arched up. His back had now become extremely sensitive and sent chills down his spine.

"Don't concentrateon the wings. Concentrate on your body. feel your mana, not the appendages."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. He was Yggdrasil but the way he talked to Genis, he saw Mithos.

"Can you feel them?"

He whispered to Genis. Genis closed his eyes and concentrated on the mana instead of wings. Slowly, he began to feel the silvery wings, instead of just the weight. He could feel the wind created as they gently fluttered, Yggdrasil's fingers run along their base, the very connection of them to his back.

"Remember. It's like walking." The leader said and stepped back.

"Like walking.."

Genis stepped off the bow and fell onto the ground.

"Ow."

Lloyd face palmed himself. Yggdrasil rolled his eyes. He took to the air.

"Come on Genis. I'm right here."

Genis looked over at the man, floating a bit away from the edge.

"If you fall, I'll catch you." Genis took a deep breath.

"Ok. Like walking." He lifted his foot and stepped off the edge.

He didn't fly though, he fell. Lloyd ran over towards the edge and Yggdrasil held him back.

"Don't interfere." He said coldly.

_'You said you would catch him you bastard!' _

Lloyd hated this guy even more and gripped his sword to pull it when the hair on his face shifted by a slight wind. Genis had flown back onto the ledge and fell on his knees, gripping the ground as best as he could, concindering there wasn't really anything to grip.

Yggdrasil smiled, "Good. I told you. Easy as walking."

He turned his back, "I'll see you two later." He vanished.

Lloyd cursed silently and helped Genis up. '

_'That bastard. Genis are you ok? You look scared out of your mind!' _

"That was startling. But it's ok."

_'It's not ok! He freaking let you fall Genis!' _

The half elf could see the anger in Lloyd's face and shook his head.

"I know he said he would catch me but that was just so I would face my fear and actually take that step."

'_That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!' _

"It might sound stupid to you but It worked. I flew Lloyd. I think I can do it again also."

Genis moved back from Lloyd a bit and hovered off the ground before flying high up into the air.

"See! I'm fine now Lloyd."

Lloyd sighed in silence and watched Genis flew around and stumble, slowing down when he went to fast and got scared.

_'I don't trust Yggdrasil. But you trust him and I trust you. I'll trust you no matter what Genis.' _

Lloyd smiled, watching his friend crash into walls, fall slightly and then stop himself in the air.

_'You idiot.'_ Lloyd sighed and smiled.

* * *

**Older Genis:** Can I go back to Yggdrasil?

**Me:** You don't like me much do you?

**Older Lloyd:** Please Review

**Zelos:** Don't you two dare make my hunnie fret!

**Older Lloyd:** We are just doing what she types

**Me:** *embrassed*


	5. Forget Me Collette

**Zelos: **Ha ha. I'm finally in here more!

**Older Lloyd:** ...

**Zelos:** Hey bud, what's eating you.

**Me: **He misses Collette

**Older Lloyd:** Menrowspirit owns nothing and Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco

**Zelos:** *whispering*

**Me:** I'll see what I can do

* * *

"Yuan!"

The remaining members of the gang were surprised to be stopped by the renegade leader. They had gone back to the island ranch, in hopes to find clues about their missing leader and magician.

"Your efforts are useless."

"What have you done with them?! You were here that day also!" The summoner spoke up. The half elf crossed his arms.

"It wasn't me."

"Then who?" Regal asked.

"Yggdrasil."

"What's that flamey fairy want with the brat and my bud?" Zelos spoke up.

"You might as well give up."

"What?!" Sheena was furious. She had little patience for the renegades.

"They won't be coming back." Yuan said. Collette tugged his cape a bit,

"Mr. Yuan. I thought Crusix was after me? Why would they take Lloyd and Genis?"

He glared down at the chosen. He often hated looking her in the face. Her mana signature was so close to that of Martel's. Why couldn't Yggdrasil see that she was gone. Attempts to bring back the dead was against nature.

"Genis has joined Crusix."

"I don't believe you." Raine said, staring down the man. "My brother is smarter then that."

"He believes that Yggdrasil's way because it will end discrimination and reunite the two worlds. Lloyd is only focusing on the two worlds."

"What about Lloyd?" Presea brought him back into the picture.

"Yeah. Lloyd hates everything Crusix stands for." Zelos said.

Yuan glared down at Collette again.

"Please. I'm worried about him."

Yuan groaned in annoyance. This girl was Lloyd's answer to his Martel. He could see it when he got reports back from his spies or whenever he followed the group himself. Lloyd acted the same way he used to when he was with his fiance'. It was definitely more then a friendship.

"He stayed to protect Genis." The group didn't know weather to feel betrayed, angrey, worried or amazed.

"Lloyd would join Crusix, just to protect my brother?" The professor asked.

"Partcully." Yuan turned to leave.

"What are you not telling us?" Regal caught him. Yuan didn't turn back,

"If you insist on bugging me about it, Lloyd stayed to be with his father."

And the metal door slammed shut. Collette looked at Sheena.

"His..father?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Did Lloyd say his parents were dead?" Collette said. Raine put her hands in her pockets pondering.

_"It must have been him. That explains the way he talked and looked at Lloyd. It was much different from us. Besides, they had the same eyes." _The Sage thought to herself.

"My cool beauty? Something on your mind?" The redhead broke through.

"Nothing. We should go to the next summon spirit."

"Raine! What about Lloyd and Genis?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"What can we do? My brother can be thick headed but I know Lloyd wouldn't just join. We can't exactly trust Yuan remember? He is a double agent."

"I think we should ask Collette and Zelos."

Regal pointed out. Since Lloyd was gone, the two chosen became the somewhat leaders of the group. Although, Raine seemed to make most of the decisions.

"Lloyd knows we are collected the summon spirits right? In any case, he would must likley try to met up with us in one of the temples right." Zelos said and Collette agreed.

"Temple of Darkness it is then." The half elf said and they left the island.

Yuan watched them leave and frowned. He decided it was time to visit the city of angels.

"Sorry Lloyd." Genis laughed, having drenched Lloyd with his 'Spread' attack instead of the monster.

"You kinda got in my way." Lloyd frowned at him and then silently laughed. They were training in a holographic room. At least, that's what it was called.

"Come on Angel Feathers!"

Genis casted the spell towards a holographical monster. He succeeded in mastering a basic angel spell. Lloyd however, has been silent for the 2 weeks they have been here. His voice had yet to return. Without his voice, he couldn't chant the incantation and therefor, could do no spells. This didn't mean he didn't try. He often tried to use his mind, but Genis would tease him saying you must actually cast the spell, not think it. Lloyd rolled his eyes and heard someone appear behind him. He quickly swung at them and stopped.

_'Yuan!'_

His sword at the angel's throat

"Your reflexes have improved."

Lloyd pulled back, staring down at the half elf and Genis came over.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuan grinned slightly, "I thought you might interested in what your friends were doing."

Genis shook his head, "Are they ok? Is Raine alright? Collette isn't hurt is she?"

Lloyd knocked the side of Genis's head gently to shut him up.

"They are heading to the Shadow Temple."

_'They are still trying to make the pacts? Haven't they..even thought about us?'_

"Your voice hasn't come back yet?"

Lloyd shook his head.

"I see. How has your flying been going?" Yuan asked, starting to get nosy.

"They are both fine." Kratos said, coming in.

"I see. I suppose that's good." Yuan chuckled slightly. His wet hair falling over his face made Lloyd look just like his Father.

"What are you doing here Yuan?" The human narrowed his eyes, looking at the half elf.

"I'm not allowed to visit? I live here too you know."

"Hardly." Kratos said.

"I was just informing them of the chosen's group that's all."

"..."

"Don't look at me that way. They haven't ran off yet."

"I'm not going anywhere. You Lloyd?" Genis said, looking up at his friend. Lloyd shook his head.

"...."

_'Why is he looking at us like that?'_

"I think you two should learn how to warp." He finally said.

"Kratos. I don't think they would be able to handle that yet."

Yuan said and was cut off by everyone's back.

"Hey. Fine. This should be interesting." He crossed his arms under his cape and stepped back to watch.

Kratos put his hand on his sword hilt.

"In order to warp, imagine the place you wish to go to." He glanced over at Yuan.

"It is like casting a spell, but in your head."

_'Ha! And Genis said you couldn't do that.' _Lloyd thought

"That still doesn't mean you can cast spells without the incantation."

Genis said, looking over at Lloyd. Lloyd stuck his tongue out at Genis and Genis did the same.

Yuan grinned slightly, "They looked like men but act like children."

"Focus." Kratos's voice halted their bickering.

"You don't need to chant anything just think of warping and imagine your destination. Feel your mana being drawn to that specific point." Kratos said before he vanished and ended up beside Yuan. The half elf was startled,

"Don't use me in your examples!." He said.

"It takes a great deal of mana. I would suggest a short distance until you build a tolerance of your body being moved at such speeds."

He grabbed onto Yuan's cape and they both vanished back to the starting point.

"I said don't use me!" Yuan complained.

"When you take another person into your warp, it forces you to use more mana. When you become good enough."Kratos paused.

Good enough? He hadn't heard Lloyd speak in so long that he was starting to talk like him. He didn't realize how much he would miss his son's voice.

"Well enough, you can borrow bits of the other person's mana if the situation calls for it. It isn't advised though. Genis. You go first."

Genis looked around, "How about the door?"

"That will be fine." He said. Genis closed his eyes. Yuan lifted an eyebrow.

"He still uses a kendema?" The blue haired seraph pointed out, seeing the weapon in Genis's hand. It was slightly bigger and heavier though.

"He says it helps him concentrate."

"He can't use it forever. Eventually he will have to cast quickly without much thought."

"You were the same way Yuan." Kratos added sharply and Yuan shut up. Genis vanished before their eyes and ended up short of the door.

"Well. I was close." Genis rubbed his head.

"I expected no less from you Genis. Lloyd." Lloyd stiffened up at Kratos's voice.

"Your turn."

_'Ok. Focus on warping. On a destination.' _

His thoughts were in a jumble. Thanks to Yuan, he had been thinking about the rest of their friends. He longed to be with them but knew he never could again. He mostly longed to to see Collette. He saw her perfectly. Her smile and sky blue eyes. Her eyes always reminded him of the sky. Before he realized it, his body was longing to be by her side. To continue to protect her although he had failed once before. He bearly heard Genis call his name before he vanished before their eyes.

"Lloyd! Where did he go?!" Genis exclaimed.

"That's what I want to know." Yuan said.

"..." Kratos said nothing. He wondered if Yuan had disctracted his son's mind.

"So we have to get a blue candle right?" Collette asked.

"The Elemental Lab has been studying summon spirits. I once heard them talk about it to cancel out darkness." Sheena answered.

"That would be useful then." Raine said.

"Let's head on in." Collette looked around.

"I'm going to stay out here with Zelos." They looked at the chosen. She always thought it was funny to watch the girls gawk over Zelos whenever they were in Meltiko.

"Ok then. Be very careful Collette. We'll be back shortly." The white haired woman said.

"I know."

The chosen answered and they went in. She folded her hands behind her back and rocked a bit on her heels.

"My hunnies please. I know I've been gone a while. Duties of the chosen are time consuming I'm afraid."

"Master Zelos." The girls complained. Collette giggled then she noticed him dragging the away.

"Zelos!?" He looked back and winked. He planned on giving them some Zelos time before they left again. Collette smiled and waved him bye.

"Make sure your back before we leave Zelos!"

She yelled behind him as he dissapeared into people. Her hand lowered and clasped something in her dress.

"Lloyd."

She pulled the necklace out. It was thanks to Lloyd she got her soul back. That she was able to speak and sleep again. To feel. She wanted to feel his security again.

"Please Lloyd. Be ok." She turned around to sit back by the building and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed and, rubbing her bottom where she had landed. Lloyd's eyes opened when he heard that voice.

_'Collette?! How did I get here?! W was it because I was thinking about her?!' _Lloyd held his head and turned his face so she couldn't see him.

_'I have to get back before she..'_

"Excuse me? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She said, now standing. Lloyd's eye shifted to his side to see her. She seemed so short now. Had he grown that much?

"Mr?"

_'Ok. It seems like she might not recognize you. Just act..wait, I still don't have my voice back. How can I act cool?'_

He rubbed the back of his head and then indicated he was fine.

"I'm glad. Hey. What's wrong with your voice? I didn't do that did I?!" She worried.

_'Oh Collette. You even worry about complete strangers.' _

Strangers. He suppose that's what they were now.

"Oh. Kratos. I didn't realize it was you." Lloyd blushed slightly.

_'Kratos?! She thinks I'm Kratos?!'_ Lloyd then remembered his hair. It wasn't in it's usual style and fell all over the place, slightly wet still.

_'I suppose I could pretend to be Kratos.'_

Lloyd nodded and started to walk off.

"Wait!" She grabbed onto his sleeve. Lloyd lowered his head.

"I Is Lloyd and Genis ok? Yuan told us that they joined Crusix and I I'm really worried about them."

He said nothing.

"Please Kratos!"

_'Damn it. The sarrow. I can hear it in her voice.'_

His hand clamped up and he turned and put his hand on her shoulder. It was all he could do to comfort her, unable to say anything.

"Yo Collette!"

She looked behind 'Kratos' to see Zelos come back over.

"Hi Zelos."

She smiled. Lloyd lifted his hand from her shoulder and turned to face him.

"Woah. What's he doing here?" The chosen narrowed his eyes, glaring at Lloyd.

"I don't know. I just accidentally bumped into him." Zelos glared at Lloyd more and he started to crack.

_'Why is he doing that? Can he tell I'm not Kratos? No way. Collette couldn't and we've known each other longer.'_

"Are you going to try and take Collette?" Zelos glared deeper into Lloyd's face. The brunette walked past him without a word.

"The silent treatment huh. Are you ok Collette?"

"Of course Zelos. Please Kratos." Lloyd stopped.

"Tell Lloyd we are worried about him. And Genis."

_'I know you are.'_ He thought and vanished before them. Collette blinked and picked up a bluish green feather.

"Let's go Collette."

"Uh. Ok." They turned to reunite with the rest. She stared at the feather.

"It's so pretty. But it looks different for being Kratos." She tucked it into a pocket and chased after her fellow chosen.

Lloyd ended up back in the training room.

_'I did it. Wow.'_

"Where did you go?" Lloyd was startled and turned to see his Dad standing there.

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

''Where you thinking about the chosen?" Lloyd's hand clenched up.

"I see."

Lloyd knew he was going to be lecture about not seeing the chosen anymore. That she was their target.

"Good job Lloyd."

_'What?! Did he praise me?'_

"You warped quite a distance for your first time. Although it wasn't really a location I'm still proud of you."

Lloyd smiled and scratched his face.

"Lloyd." He tensed up seeing Kratos right in his face.

_'How does he always do that?'_

Kratos ruffled his hair, "Fix your hair before you go see Lord Yggdrasil." Lloyd messed with his hair as Kratos turned and left.

"Good. Your both here." Yggdrasil said as Lloyd entered the throne room and stood next to Genis.

Genis glared at him, "Where did you go Lloyd?"He whispered. Lloyd indicated him to stay quiet.

"I have your first assignment. It would normally only take Kratos, but I think you two should learn the reins around here." The leader said.

He indicated for Genis to come to him and the younger angel followed.

"Use this and take it to the Shadow Temple." Lloyd tensed up.

_'That's where..'_

"When you reach the seal room, use this to break up the summon spirit. It is a special light that..let's say, breaks up darkness." Yggdrasil grinned.

"Understand?"

"Yes Lord Yggdrasil."

"Lloyd." He said sternly, glancing back at the half angel. Lloyd's hands fisted up and he knelt down on his knee and lowered his head.

_'Damn you bastard.'_

Yggdrasil's grin grew wider,

"You don't have to leave immediately. I know you were working on warping and that takes a great deal of energy. But leave as soon as convenient."

Genis nodded and walked over. Lloyd followed but not without giving Yggdrasil a glare. The half elf grinned as his new angels left.

"Keep it up Lloyd. You'll soon think differently about me."

Lloyd stomped his foot and Genis looked back at him.

"I know you hate doing that but we serve him remember that."

_'How can he be so calm about this.'_

He noticed Genis look at something in his pocket and bearly caught sight of it.

_'That's right. Yggdrasil is Mithos, Genis's friend.'_

Lloyd streched his arms.

"We should leave now anyway. We don't want to run into the chosen's group." Genis said. Lloyd blinked.

_'Genis? do you hear yourself? Chosen's group? Serving Lord Yggdrasil?! Your sounding like..like Dad.' _

Lloyd worried slightly. Was he losing his best friend?

Genis smiled, "Then again. The temple of Darkness sounds kinda cool. I can imagine Raine's face going into her 'Ruin Mode'." Lloyd relaxed.

_'Nope. Same old Genis.'_

The entered the temple.

"It's dark in here. Good thing we have our angelic senses huh? This is so cool." Genis was excited.

_'Even still. It is really dark.'_

He noticed monsters hiding in the darkness and glanced back at Genis.

_'His wings. Their light is attracting..'_

He put his wings away, killing some of the light and Genis noticed.

"The monsters. I see. I'm surprised you noticed that Lloyd." He opened his mouth to yell and then stopped.

_'Oh yeah. Shut up Genis.'_

The silvery wings disappeared as well and they continued further and further down into the temple.

"You don't think they got here before us do you Lloyd?"

Genis fianlly asked. Lloyd shook his head. Even with the reihards, they had a ways to go to get here. They both stopped before a seal.

"Here it is. Now, let's see what's going to happen." Genis said and took out the small strange ball.

It began to glow in a bright purple light and charge towards the seal, bringing forth the summon spirit.

"Oh no! Lloyd!" Genis freaked and stood a bit back.

Lloyd put his hand on his hilt, ready to attack. The glowing ball suddenly was absorbed into the spirit and he broke apart into small pieces.

_'What was that thing?'_ Lloyd asked..to himself.

"That kinda looked like Yggdrasil's magic. I seen him use it several times before." Genis said. Lloyd lowered his gaze.

_'Yggdrasil. I thought he was still Mithos to you.'_

"Let's hide this guy now Ok Lloyd. We could turn it into a game. Who ever hides more wins." Genis said.

Lloyd nodded and they both took a piece of the five. Racing around the temple, they were hiding all the pieces. Going up and down from the seal room. They both ended up hiding two with one left.

"I guess it didn't quite work right."

Genis laughed. They both walked around the temple, trying to find a place to hide the little guy when their senses picked up familiar voices.

"It can't be?! They are here already! Lloyd, we have to get out of here."

They dropped the little guy by the entrance and ran to get out. Except that was where they were coming in. Lloyd grabbed Genis's wrist and flew them up onto a slight cliff in the side of the temple. His wings vanished so they were hidden in darkness.

"Hey. Look at this little guy." Collette founded over the summon spirit.

_'Crap. We forgot to hide it.'_

"But look at this marvelous crystal! How does it make it's own light? Is it magitechonlogy or mana or maybe the summon spirit's power.."

Lloyd heard Genis sigh and he looked over at his friend. There was a look of loneliness that Lloyd hadn't seen since they became friends so many years ago. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know Lloyd. I just miss her."

Lloyd understood. He'd give anything to be down there with Collette. Even if he was Kratos now to her.

"Looks like the little guy can't go in the light." Sheena said.

_'Looks like Raine has taken charge of the group.'_

She sighed. "Without the sorcerer's ring, this will be difficult."

Lloyd blinked._ 'The ring. I still have it.'_

He looked at his pinkie. It was the only finger the ring would fit on now. Lloyd stood up and Genis grabbed his leg,

"No Lloyd. We have to report back to Yggdrasil. Remember. We aren't part of the group anymore. They are our enemies." Lloyd hesitated.

_'I know but. I want to still help.' _

Then, they were swarmed by a group of monsters.

"Great." Zelos complained, drawing his sword.

"New lighting in the darkness has disturbed the creatures." Presea said.

Lloyd watched as they fought off the monsters. He crouched back down.

_'They don't need us.' _He though and Genis was thinking the same way.

"All this time, they could have done without my magic. I had taken so much pride in being able to fight with it that I didn't realize they don't need it."

Lloyd nodded.

"Lloyd. Let's go. We can sneak past them while they are distracted."

Lloyd agreed but then stopped suddenly.

'_Collette!'_

The monsters were attracted to her wings, which she had out as she fought. It always gave her a slight adtavage. But in here, it attracted more monsters.

_'Collette! Put them away!' _

He kept yelling but nothing came out.

"Watch out my little angel." Zelos blocked a monster attack from her.

"Thank you Zelos."Lloyd frowned.

_'Yeah, thanks Zelos.'_ Then a large creature grabbed Collette with the coffin on it's back and pulled her in.

_'Collette! Damn it, stop attracking, she's in there.' _

Lloyd gripped his sword handles and Genis grabbed him.

"Stop Lloyd. We don't want to be punished for this."

They had been punished once before. Not longer after they began flying, Genis had often snuck off and tried to go visit Raine. He still got scared at night and wanted to be with his sister. Lloyd would, take his punishments which usually consisted of his losing his soul privilages. All Yggdrasil had to do was take his keycrest away and he would become a puppet like Collette. He would never remember the time he didn't have it and was determined not to let Genis go through that.

"Pyre Seal!"

Sheena casted and knocked a particular monster off the side of the strangely built temple. It happened to be the one Collette was stuck in. Lloyd's wings reveled themselves, knocking Genis back.

"Collette!!"

The group saw a bright blur zoom down the cliff side.

"What the heck was that?!" Zelos thrown back a bit by the wind.

He drew his blades and sliced the monster from the coffin thing attached to his back. Gripping the coffin, he tore the door off and the monsterish hand inside had died, being attached to the other creature. It's fingers wrapped around Collette. "Collette! Wake up." He pried the dead fingers from her and lifted her in his arms.

"Hang on Collette."

He charged back up onto the nearest platform and crouched down, setting her against the floor and his body to have a free hand.

"Damn it. Why didn't I take the time to learn healing magic."

"Kratos!?"

He blinked and saw the group come down to where he was. Zelos obviously recognized him from Meltiko. He quickly dispersed his wings and pulled back into the darkness. If they see his hair in it's normal form, he would no doubly give himself away.

"Are you going to take Collette away!" Sheena complained, ready to fight.

"We won't let you." Preasa said, gripping her axe. Lloyd had to think of something. That they would believe.

"I'm not here to take the chosen." He said, trying to pull of his Dad.

He remembered something he over heard his father and Yuan talk about.

"She is useless to us the way she is now."

"Useless?" Regal asked.

"That is something like what Rodyle said. She was a 'sinful' chosen." Raine said.

Lloyd gripped her tighter. Sinful. Collette was the nicest person he had ever met. If anything that half elf was the sinful one.

"Why are you here then?" The professor finally asked. Lloyd pulled his face further into the darkness from their candle's light.

"I have something for the chosen from..Lloyd." He felt strange talking in third person like that. He held out the sorcerer's ring up towards Raine.

"Why should he believe you."

"Do you want it or not." Lloyd asked.

Raine took it from his hands and noticed the exshpere attached to the glove. But she said nothing.

"Thank you Kratos." Lloyd's hand twitched.

"It was from Lloyd. Do not thank me."

He smiled slightly so no one could see it. He was still helping his friends from the inside, just like he planned.

"Raine. Shouldn't you heal Collette now?" Sheena said.

"Right." She knelt down and the mana from her staff flowed around Collette's body but she didn't wake up.

"Collette?" Sheena said worried.

Lloyd gripped her tighter, "Go get the summon spirit. I will watch the chosen."

"Whao Whao. Why the hell should we trust you?" Lloyd gasped. Why should they trust him?

"If you take her down there and she dies, this goes against Lor.. Yggdrasil's plans." Raine raised an eyebrow a bit.

She sensed the hesitation in the imposter's voice.

"Like I said. She's useless right now anyway. I will watch her till you get back."

"Are you doing this for Lloyd?" The blue haired man asked.

"If you think of it that way."

"And for Genis." Raine added.

"..."

"Alright." Raine stood up.

"Raine. Are you really going to trust him?!"

"No. But something tells me that Lloyd will not forgive him if he does." Lloyd blinked.

Had she caught onto the fact that he wasn't Kratos. Or did she figure out that Kratos was his Dad. Either way, she was suspicious of him.

"If you do anything to the little angel. You'll regret it." Zelos warned.

They set up a pillow and wet rag for Collette and left to finish their job. Lloyd sat indian style. His arms rested on his knees, holding up his head.

"We are in trouble if we are caught." He looked up at Genis fly down and land beside him.

"But look at it this way. Not only did you get your voice back but you actually tricked my sister."

"Sure." Lloyd blinked. He hadn't really realized he got his voice back, even after that conversation they just had.

"Is she ok?" Genis asked.

"Yeah."

He put his hand on Collette's head and rubbed his gently. He remembered Kratos would often do this when he was a toddler. It was comforting.

Was it comforting for the chosen also?

Collette stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slightly.

"She's awake." Genis whispered.

Lloyd leaned forward and covered her eyes.

"You need to sleep." He said. She blinked.

"Kratos? Why are you here? How did I get out of that monster's back."

Lloyd chuckled at that response.

"I guess it kinda was a monster's back huh."

"Kratos, are you..hurt? You don't sound like yourself." Lloyd sighed as Collette put her hand on top of his on her face.

"Lloyd?"

Genis's eyes widened. _"How could she tell? Everyone thought it was Kratos."_

"You are Lloyd right? Your touch reminds me of his. But your hands are bigger now." Lloyd laughed.

"Depends. Can you keep it a secret."

"Lloyd!" She pulled his hand from her and sat up, looking at the half angel.

"Your Kratos from Meltiko. But your.." She suddenly threw her arms around him.

"Your ok Lloyd. Lloyd I was so worried. Where's Genis? Is he ok?"

Lloyd looked back and saw his half elf friend had went into hiding.

"Genis is fine."

"Lloyd. Kratos is your Dad isn't he? Is that why you look like him. Why you sound a little like him."

She pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"But what happened to you?" Lloyd lowered his gaze.

"I hastened my growth so I could join Crusix."

"Lloyd.."

She said in an almost disappointed tone.

"But look. I'm stronger and faster now. I even have wings." T

hey unfurled from his back and flapped gently.

"Lloyd. They are so beautiful."

He reached his wing around so she could feel them. Her touch caused him to embrace her again.

"I'm sorry Collette. This is probley the last time we'll see each other."

"Huh? Why Lloyd? Aren't you staying?"

"I belong with Cruxis now. A half angel doesn't belong in this world."

The blond shook her head,

"That's not true Lloyd. You can stay with me. I'm an angel and we'll be together and you won't be lonely and I.."

He put his hand on her face and her hands grasped his.

"I'm sorry Collette. Please take care of yourself."

He stood up and she jumped up and grabbed him from behind.

"No Lloyd. Stay with me. I want you to protect me again."

"But I failed."

"I know but you always say that you can correct mistakes."

"Some mistakes can't be corrected."

He gently pried Collette from his waist.

"Please forget about me."

He took off flying into the darkness and Collette shook her head in tears.

"Please Lloyd!! Don't leave!" Genis watched him fly out the door and he followed without notice.

"Collette!" Raine came over and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright."

"Did Kratos make you cry. That bastard. Making a girl cry." Zelos gripped his sword.

"No. Lloyd. Lloyd is..don't go." She muttered between tears and breaths.

"What about Lloyd?!" Sheena said.

The half elf sighed, "I was wondering when Kratos decided to use two swords." Everyone gasped.

"Are you telling me that way Lloyd?" Regal asked.

"I belive so. Collette?"

"No. Please don't go Lloyd. You can still be part of us." She muttered again and Raine comforted the girl.

"What did Lloyd say?"

"That a half angel can't fit in this world and to forget about him." She said and started crying harder.

"I don't want to forget Lloyd. I I.." Raine rubbed the girl's head.

"So he really has joined Cruxis." She said softly.

"I wonder if Genis feels the same way." The others lowered their heads, looking away from the crying girl.

Genis grabbed Lloyd's arm,

"Lloyd! Stop would you."

They both hovered in the air above the temple.

"Genis. Was I wrong."

Genis shook his head, "I don't think so. It is best that they forget about us. We belong to Yggdrasil now."

He noticed Lloyd not even trying to hold back the tears.

"Collette. I'm sorry. I can't protect you anymore. I'm not good enough."

Genis shook his head, "You'll get stronger. Maybe someday, when Yggdrasil fixes the worlds, you can go visit."

Lloyd looked at Genis.

"Come on. Let's go home." The half elf said. Home.

What was a home anymore. Was it the place you live, the place you lived or the people you are with.

"Alright Genis."

* * *

**Older Lloyd:...**

**Me:** Don't worry Lloyd. Your lucky to have Collette

**Zelos: **I'm lucky to have myself

**Older Lloyd: **Review please

**Me:** I will fix this. By mana I swear

**Zelos:** I hope so, he's starting to become like his old man


	6. Just a Kiss?

**Me: Warning, slight Yaoi between two very special angels.**

**Zelos: O M G**

**Older Genis:** Menrowspirit owns nothing

**Yggdrasil:**Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco.

**Zelos: **What is wrong with your head?

**Me:** I like my head.

* * *

Like Genis had predicted, they were punished for interfering and once again, Lloyd took Genis's punishment and lost his keycrest. Genis glanced over at his friend as they sat in their room.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. You took my half of the punishment again." Lloyd said nothing. Genis stood up and exited the room.

"Lord Yggdrasil."

He looked up from his throne at Genis and he indicated his angels to leave, leaving them alone.

"What do you need Genis?"

"Why do you keep doing this to Lloyd! Why don't you ever do it to me?!"

"Lloyd knew the consequences and besides. You know he won't let you get punished."

"Why don't you punish me anyway! You have no problem doing it to Lloyd or Kratos or Yuan or.."

Yggdrasil walked over to Genis and grabbed his ear gently.

"I have no intentions of hurting you Genis. You did nothing wrong."

"I know Lloyd did, but he also did something right. If he didn't act Collette would have died." Yggdrasil rolled his eyes,

"Ok then Genis. I'll..shorten his punishment." He said. Genis lowered his gaze and Yggdrasil frowned.

"Genis. You've been very distant from me. Are you stressed?"

Genis nodded,"Maybe slightly."

Yggdrasil understood. He took Genis's hand and brought him up to his seat.

"Sit down. I want to talk to you."

"L Lord Yggdra." His words were cut off with a finger to his lips.

"No one is around." He set Genis in the seat and sat on the arm of the chair, his feet resting behind Genis's back.

"Mithos. What are you doing?"

"Relieving some stress. It makes me annoyed to see you so tensed and distant."

He put his hands on the younger one's shoulders and started to message them. Genis's body finally started to relax. Yggdrasil was Mithos when it was just them. He was, his friend again, not his leader. His body melted into Yggdrasil's hands.

"Better?" The blond asked and Genis nodded.

"Good. Just because you serve me doesn't mean I don't worry about you Genis. Your still my best friend." Genis lowered his head and leaned back against Yggdrasil's legs.

_"Mithos. I knew that you were real. I thought maybe you had been putting on a show when we first met but this. This is real." _

Yggdrasil stopped and lifted one of his hands. It moved the hair from Genis's face and he reached down, kissing the man's forehead. Genis snapped back to reality and pulled back, shifting his body to face the man.

"Mithos! What are you doing?!" Yggdrasil frowned in irritation and then sighed.

"Of course. Your still a 12 year old with the body of a 22 year old."

Genis blinked and then put his hand on his forehead.

"Y You like me don't you?!" He stuttered. Yggdrasil smiled and leaned forward, his hands on Genis's shoulders.

"And what If I did? You'll leave me?"

He said in a taunting tone. Genis dug in his pocket and took out a paper that was beginning to tear from being folded and unfolded several times. Yggdrasil's eyes widened slightly.

"Where did you find that?!"

Genis looked at the paper. "Under your bed at Altessa's when I was looking for my kendema."

_"Mithos? Mithos have you seen my Kendema? I swear I had it last night." Genis searched under the sheets and around teh room. _

_"That dwarf has tools everywhere. It could be anywhere." He reached under the bed and pulled out more tools. _

_"Nope. No."_

_"Come on Genis or we'll leave you!" Lloyd yelled from the livign room. _

_"Fine. I'll stay with Mithos then!" _

_"Right now Genis!"_

_"Yes sis. Just hold on." His hand gripped a piece of paper that had been crumbled and suoved under the bed. _

_"What's this?" He uncrinkled the paper. _

_~Dear Genis. I I like you alot. Please don't think I'm weird. I mean I like you like your crush on Presea. I w...~_

_Genis blushed. "Who wrote this? Wait. Was it...Mithos?" _

_"Genis? Your going to get left behind." The half elf jumped and hide it behind his back. _

_"Mithos." _

_"What's wrong Genis?" _

_"I I like you alot Mithos!" He blurted out. _

_Mithos smiled, "I like you alot too Genis. By the way. Zelos has your kendema. I think he's trying to get you left behind." _

_"Zelos! You ass! Bye Mithos." Genis ran out the door, having shoved the paper into a pocket in his shirt._

Yggdrasil frowned. "So you knew."

"I'm sorry Mithos. I just wanted to keep it, because it made me happy to read it over and over agian. I kept thinking. How can I tell you how...I don't like Presea like that after I met you. I liked you Mithos."

Yggdrasil smiled at the huge blush on the man's face. He grabbed Genis's face and claimed his lips. Genis's eyes widened and he pulled back, falling out of the throne and onto the floor.

"M M MITHOS!" He yelled. Yggdrasil just grinned wider.

"You can't tell me you hated it."

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"Your still blushing."

Genis could feel his face get warmer, knowing Yggdrasil was right. He had felt something but was too freaked to study it. He figured out why he was always thinking of Mithos. He had a crush on his friend.

He had a crush on his enemy and friend and boss and...what the hell was Mithos Yggdrasil to him now. The leader climbed off the chair and got down on his knees, leaning over the seraph.

"Well?"

"What?!"

"Do you still like me?"

Genis saw the strange look in Yggdrasil's eyes. They were a bit hazed over with a look he had seen in some girl's eyes when they were all over Zelos.

"I still like you Lord Yggdrasil." Genis said softly. Mithos smiled and Genis frowned,

"J Just give me a warning next time."

"Fine. I'm going to kiss you and you could put some effort into it this time."

He said and leaned down, taking the angel's lips for his own agian. Genis wasn't sure what to do. What did he mean? His thoughts went into a jumble as the lord's tongue entered his mouth and deepened the kiss. Genis was completely helpless and memorized. What was he feeling and why did he enjoy this so much. The doors began to beep and whirl open.

"Lord Yggdrasil?!" It was Pronyma. The lord pulled back, still hovering over Genis.

"What do you want Pronyma!"

"My Lord. The chosen's group has successfully completed the pacts with Gnome and Sylph."

Yggdrasil waved his hand, "Fine. Now leave." The half elf looked at Genis just laying under her leader.

"My lord. If I may speak.."

"I said leave. That's an order."

"Yes my lord." She left.

"Don't listen to her. She has sick fantasises over all of us. I guess I just put a chink in her chain."

He smiled and stood up.

"You can go. Think about that for a while."

He said before sitting back in his chair. Genis stood up and bowed before leaving. As the door shut he fell back against it and slid down. He just kissed his best friend. Mithos's tongue was in his mouth. What was he suppose to do? Should he tell Lloyd? Wait, Lloyd didn't have his soul back yet. He wouldn't remember the conversation. He had no choice but to keep it to himself. Or so he wanted. He looked up to see the half elf women standing over him, as if waiting.

"I don't know what you think your doing but I'm not letting you take advantage of Lord Yggdrasil like that. If you think you can kiss your way into being a Seraph then your wrong. I've worked to hard to get up here. with Remial gone, I have a better chance and I'm not letting some boy take it away from me!"

Genis blinked and stood up. His height couldn't even topple over hers, not making him very intimidating.

"I have you know I'm already a Seraph! I became one when I joined Cruxis. And further more he kissed me!"

Yggdrasil heard the arguing outside and frowned. He opened the door.

"Lady Proynma! I told you to leave. The sound of your voice is bothering me!" He demanded.

He was cut off by Genis grabbing his face and stealing a kiss, his tongue shoved into the leader's mouth. It could have lasted forever, since neither had to take a breath but the silvery half elf pulled back.

"Unlike you I care about Lord Yggdrasil and will kiss him whenever the hell I want, so back off you desian!" He yelled.

Proynma couldn't believe what he just say and left in frustration. Genis turned bright red when he realized what he had done. Turning quickly he apologized to Yggdrasil.

The man only smiled, "That was good Genis."

A smirk grew on his face. "The kiss or Pronyma."

"Both. Your becoming quite the turn on Genis." His hands clamped up.

"T t thank you Yggdrasil." The blond smiled and went back inside, closing the door.

"You really know how to make a scene." He recognized the voice as Yuan.

"Y You saw that?!" The 3rd Seraphim folded his arms.

"I did. I see why Lord Yggdrasil is so careful of you now."

Genis shook his head, "Don't tell anyone. Not Kratos, not Lloyd. Not anyone!"

Yuan lifted his head," Why would I do that. It isn't my business to cause trouble. That's Pronyma's cup of tea. I must say though. That will probley keep her off our backs for a while. Good job Genis."

The renegedee leader turned to leave,

"Also. Kratos was looking for you. He has something to tell you and Lloyd." And he vanished.

Genis entered the room where is soulless friend was. Kratos was standing by the bed, arms crossed.

"Where have you been?"

"Talking to Lord Yggdrasil."

"..."

Genis looked over at Lloyd. That look on his face was just like the one that filled Collette's when they had first entered the Tower of Salvation. A lifeless body sitting there with blank red eyes.

"We have to stop the chosen's group from finishing the last pact."

"How?"

"Well, they can't do anything now because the Linkte Tree is dead, therefor they can't summon Aska."

"Aska." Genis lifted the broken panpie from his pocket.

"That is Mar.." Kratos stopped.

"Yggdrasil gave you that."

"Yes."

"I see.."

"Kratos." He looked back at the half elf from where he was leaving.

"I'm sorry about Lloyd. I keep getting him into this mess." Kratos looked back at his son.

"Do not blame yourself. Lloyd's morals are almost to a flaw. If he were able to he'd most likely say that he was the one that went against orders, not you."

"Your probley right."

Kratos left and stopped, passing Yuan.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just because you don't have the will to go against Yggdrasil's orders, doesn't mean I don't."

"If you get Lloyd in more trouble.."

"Don't worry. I'm doing him a favor." Yuan looked at his friend.

"..."

They both went off without another word.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Genis said, seeing Yuan come in the door.

"They will need your help."

"What?"

"Your friends. You will have to help them summon Aska. They need someone whose good with their hands." He glanced over at Lloyd.

"Lloyd said that he didn't plan on going back. Besides I will not go against Lord Yggdrasil's orders. The chosen's group is our enemy."

Yuan was silent. Had that kiss done more to Genis then he thought or was the seed planted long ago?

"Then. I will take Lloyd myself."

"You won't touch him."

Genis said, standing in front of his friend.

"I'm not afraid of you. Even if your Yggdrasil's favorite, I still have 4000 years on you. Move aside Genis."

Genis shook his head, "I'll tell everyone if you touch him. I'll tell Yggdrasil's who leads the renegades."

Yuan put his hand on Genis's shoulder and squeezed, causing Geni's to flinch.

"If I remember correctly, Lloyd wasn't ever working for Crusix. If you rat me out, you have to rat him out. Then he might not ever get his soul back. Are you going to do that to someone who gave up their way of life for just to protect you?"

Genis looked back at Lloyd and sat down on the bed beside him.

"I thought so. Let's go Lloyd."

Lloyd stood up, responding only to his name. It's all he could do now. The two angel's left the quarters, leaving Genis alone.

"Even if we revive this tree, we have no way of calling Aska." Sheena said.

"My voluptuous beauty is right. It was that Mithos's flute that brought him to us the first time and ow Sheena!" Zelos fought to free his ear.

"Stop calling me that!" The summoner released him.

"The flute is broken." They turned to see Yuan land, Lloyd behind him. Collette got up and ran over, wrapping her arms around him.

"Lloyd! You came back!" She started crying.

"So that was Lloyd and not Kratos." Raine asked.

"He won't respond to you." Yuan said, looking down at Collette.

"Where is his keycrest." Presea asked.

"He lost it for disobeying orders." The half elf said almost coldly.

Collette looked up in her friends face to see his blank eyes.

"Oh Lloyd." She rubbed her head against his chest and hugged tighter.

"Why are you here?" Regal asked his fellow blue-haired man.

"Lloyd can make you a new instrument out of the Linket Nut so you can summon Aska. You will take him with you to the Tower of Mana and I'll get him then." Yuan turned to leave.

"Wiat. Your going to take him back anyway? Why bring him down here then." The redhead asked.

"Because like me, he still wishes to go against Crusix. Even if he's sworn to serve Yggdrasil. I'm sure Lloyd would want to do this."

Raine's voice stopped Yuan agian, "What about Genis?"

"He is fully dedicated to Yggdrasil."

He said and vanished in the shadows. Raine put her hand on Collette's shoulder and the girl stepped back. Raine lifted his hand and studied it.

"He's lost his soul like you did Collette. But he isn't attacking back."

"Mabey because it's us?" Sheena asked.

"Even so, Collette had refused anyone but Lloyd to touch her when she was in this state."

"But Lloyd's strong. I'm sure he's in there, watching us right now but can't move or speak or even act." Collette started crying again.

Raine and Sheena used their powers and revived the tree. The professor took a large nut and walked over to Lloyd, whom was sitting beside Collette.

"Lloyd. Can you make us a new flute out of this?" The man didn't respond.

"Lloyd?"

The chosen girl asked and he took it from the half elf's hand and Presea handed him her knife. He said nothing as he began to carve on the nut.

"You know. If this is Lloyd. Why does he look like Kratos?" Zelos said, crouched beside the man and studing him and then his work.

"Because Kratos is his father." Raine said. Everyone either gasped or dropped their jaws.

"That heartless Mr. Quiet I know everything guy is related to our loud and emotional Lloyd?!" The chosen continued.

"There's no way!" Sheena agreed.

"Remember. Yuan said he stayed with Crusix to be with his father. I had suspicions from the beginning as well. The way he was protective of Lloyd, the more relaxed his was. He even talked to Lloyd without harshness. There was a hint of caring behind his words. Mostly when they were training. Looking back on it now, they have the same eyes and temper."

"You can see it in his face anyway. There is no hiding the similarities now that Lloyd is..older." Regal pointed out.

"What pisses me off is that he's working with that guy and his fairy gay leader." Zelos complained.

"I agree." Sheena brought up.

"He must still be Lloyd though." Presea said, looking up from her plate.

"Why do you say that?" The proffesor asked.

"Because Collette is the only one treating him like he is still Lloyd."

The pink girl finished. They looked over at at Collette sitting next to Lloyd. She would glance from his hands to his face periodicly and smile.

Zelos scratched his head, "I guess she has a thing for the older one.."

His face ended up in the dirt, Sheena's foot on the back on his red locks.

"You pervert. She has a thing for Lloyd no matter his age." Sheena looked over at the angels.

"Although you have to admit. He is kinda good-looking. He has the mysterious look on him like Kratos."

The summoner pointed out. The chosen squirmed under her foot,

"Are you serious?! Your saying that Kratos is hotter then me?!"

"She didn't say that. She is just pointing out that Lloyd is more like his father without his soul." Raine said.

"It is too bad. I'm sure he has alot of helpful information on him that we can't get too." The older man pointed out.

"Indead." Presea added and walked over.

"Lloyd. Are you done with your part?"

The angel said nothing but his hands stopped moving. He held it out towards her, not lifting his head and the girl took it and went back to the rest of the group. They had decided they would both have to work on it. While Lloyd was good, he couldn't do finishing touches to make something like that work and that's where Presea came in.

"Lloyd." Collette said. She lowered her head to look at his face.

"You seem tired. Mabey you should rest." Lloyd didn't even move.

"Oh that's right. Your an angel now. I suppose you don't need to sleep."

Collette leaned her head against his arm, since it it didn't really reach his shoulder anymore.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. This is my fault because I didn't regenerate the world like I was suppose to. I really am a sinful chosen."

She suddenly felt an arm come around her from behind and rest on her head. She looked up at Lloyd, his face still had that blank look and his body didn't move but his hand now rested on her head.

"He is still in there." She whispered.

"I'll save you Lloyd. Somehow.. Just like you saved me." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. They didn't move the entire night.

Collette walked beside Lloyd, who was back from the group. They kept their part of the deal up, they were to take Lloyd with them to the Tower where Yuan would pick him up. They stopped at the entrance.

"Maybe someone should wait here with him." Sheena said, seeing the half elf wasn't there yet.

"I'll stay!" Collette quickly volunteered.

"I don't think that is wise Collette. If you are alone then Yuan and Lloyd will most likely take you with them."

Collette shook her head and grabbed onto Lloyd's arm.

"I'm staying! I want to stay." Raine sighed and she walked over.

"Ok." She looked up slightly into the eyes of her once pupil.

"I'm sorry my brother got you into this mess. Please take care of him Lloyd."

She said and went in with the group. The flute they made was able to call Aska and he agreed to meet at the top of the tower with his counterpart Luna.

"You are here." They turned to see Yuan.

"Are you going to take him." Collette gripped the man's arm tighter.

"I have to yes. We had a deal." Suddenly Genis and Kratos showed up.

"We're not too late!" Kratos said and Yuan sent an attack at him.

"Why are you here."

"If they break the last link."

"I know. That's what I planned!"

"We can't allow that." Genis said and glanced up at the tower.

"Kratos. Go ahead and try and stop them. I will handle Yuan."

"..." The human ran inside and Yuan stayed.

"I'm sorry Yuan."

"Genis. You are not strong enough to face me. We've been over this." Collette's eyes widened.

"Genis?!"

The angel held out his kenedma, "From the land of the living. I call apound the.."

Yuan drew his shallow and charged towards the man to cancel his spell. He was knocked off to the side and looked to see Lloyd holding his swords, ready to fight.

"Lloyd!" The chosen worried.

"Lloyd. How the hell did you?" He remembered that Lloyd was there to protect Genis. Deep inside, his instants must still be doing that.

"Ignination!" Genis yelled and a dome appeared over Yuan.

"Damn it." He fell on one knee.

"Not bad huh?" Genis said, pretty pleased with himself. Yuan's eyes widened slightly at the grin on Genis's face. It reminded him of Yggdrasil's.

"No. I'm too late." Kratos said, entering the roof top.

"Kratos? Why are you here?" Sheena demanded.

The tower began to shake violently.

"There was no time between this pact and the earthquake." Regal pointed out. They saw something grown on the holy land of Karlon.

"No. It's germinating out of control!" Yuan said, standing up.

"That's the great seed isn't it?! The great Karlon Tree."

They watched as the tree grew and it destroyed Palmacosta and the Balacruf Mausoleum, The tower behind them began to fall apart as well.

"We have to get out of here!" Zelos complained and they all started out the door.

"Wait. Where's Raine?!" Sheena exclaimed.

The half elf women had used most of her mana to heal the group. The battle with two summon spirits wasn't easy with two members short. She stumbled and Zelos ran over and grabbed her arm,

"Come on my cool beauty."

_"I know but I can't stand, let alone walk."_

"Go ahead Zelos." She pushed him forward,

"I'm right behind you."

Zelos headed down the stairs but the way was blocked before the half elf could get out. She laughed.

"I suppose this was bound to happen. I will die in the very things I loved. I regret nothing you old ruins." Kratos was out the door first.

"How do you plan on fixing this Yuan?" He complained.

"I uh."

Yuan didn't know what to think. His mind was for once, in a boggle. He didn't expect this to happen. Collette ran over to the group.

"Where's Raine!" She asked.

"She must still be on the roof!" Zelos complained.

"She told me to go ahead. That she was right behind me!" The male chosen complained.

"She did it to get you out. She knew she was too weak!" Sheena complined. Collette's pink wings erupted behind her and she took off to the roof.

"Collette!" The summoner yelled.

The chosen landed on the roof top, "Raine."

She ran over, "Come on. I'll fly you down." She tired to put Raine over her shoulder but she dropped her instead.

"Ow." Collette held her shoulder.

"Go ahead Collette. Your not strong enough to lift me I'm afraid. You lost your angelic strength."

"But professor!"

"I said go. I came on this journey to protect the chosen and my student. I will do so."

Collette shook her head and desperately tried to carry Raine again but her shoulder screamed in pain.

"Collette won't beable to carry Raine." Regal said.

"She no longer has her angelic senses. Only her wings." Genis's hand clamped up.

He ran over to Lloyd and snapped his keycrest onto his hand.

Lloyd blinked, regaining himself.

"Huh? Genis where are we? How did you?"

"We don't have time. Collette and Raine are going to die!"

The two looked up at the crumbling tower. Presea looked over at the angels.

"Genis?"

She asked but he already took off towards the roof.

"Genis you idiot!" Lloyd flew after him. Kratos folded his arms and Yuan ajusted his cape.

"We will have to keep this from Lord Yggdrasil."

"..."

"Collette!" She looked up and saw Lloyd land beside her.

"Lloyd?! Raine has collapsed!"

Genis landed beside him and lifted his sister.

"Come on! Before the tower falls." T

he half elf complained and flew off. Collette and Lloyd ran to the edge and Collette tripped up, casing her wings to go back in.

"Ow."

"Collette."

"I think I hurt my ankle."

She looked back at her foot stuck in a crake.

"I'm sorry."

Lloyd freed her and lifted her in his arms,

"You dummy."

He ran towards the edge of the crumbling roof and flew off after Genis. They landed away from the tower, over by the sea.

Genis shook his sister but she didn't respond.

"I wish I knew some healing arts. Please Raine."

The other angel landed and set Collette down on her bottom gently. Lloyd ripped one of his gloves off and soaked it in the water. He folded it and gently washed the wounds on her face.

"Genis. We have to do something."

"I know but." Genis looked at his sister's staff and grabbed it.

"I'm going to try and heal her."

"Can you do it Genis?" Collette asked.

"I can try." He held the staff over his sister like he had seen her do numerous times before.

"Healing Wind." A mana filled wind swarmed around his sister. Her scrapes and bruises began to disappear until her complexion was clean again.

Genis sat back on his knees and panted somewhat deeply.

"I didn't know healing took so much more mana then casting normal magic."

The rest of the group ran over and slowed down seeing the four sitting there.

"Genis. What happened to you." Presea said blankly. Zelos pointed,

"Whao. That's Genis? That short smart ass brat."

"Shut up Zelos." Lloyd frowned and gave him a glare they could only compare as Kratos.

"It's none of your buiness." Genis said and he felt a hand ontop of his holding the staff.

"It is mine." They looked at Raine as she sat up, the wet glove falling from her head.

"Raine your ok.." Genis said and lowered his voice.

"I was so worried."

She looked into the face of the angel that was called Genis. She knew it was him. He had that same look on his face that he always had when he was worried.

"Genis.."

She said in disbelief. She knew someday that her little brother would eventually grow up, she just wasn't prepared for it to be so soon. She frowned and grabbed his ear.

"Genis Sage! What have you done to yourself."

"Ow Sis, stop it. I'm sorry." She stood up and pulled him up as well.

"Explain yourself mister. Why did you do this? What were you thinking to join up with Crusix?! You even dragged Lloyd into it."

"Raine. I joined myself. Genis in no way forced me to do this." Lloyd said sternly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Genis pulled back, looking into his sister's face.

"I'm sorry. This is my choice Raine."

"Not to break up the reunion but we have a bit of a problem." They turned to Yuan.

"I figured out we would use the mana canon to stop the tree." He said.

"You plan on using the opposing powers of the summon spirits?" Kratos said.

"It might work." Yuan said.

"But I received word that my forces at the Iselia ranch have been killed. Without that ranch we can't fully control the cannon." The renegade leader said.

"We should go to the mana cannon then." Zelos said.

"The renegades can't Handel everything. Yuan, I'm going to pretend I don't know who you've been working with. You'll go to the canon and I'll go to the ranch." Kratos said.

Lloyd slid his wet glove back on, shaking it slightly,

"I'll go." Lloyd said.

"What?" Genis asked

"Sheena can go ahead to the cannon herself with Yuan. Besides, you won't be able to trust the signal if it came from Kratos alone right?"

"I don't trust it coming from you either." Zelos pointed out. Lloyd lowered his head.

"I trust Lloyd. He saved me and the professor right! He's still our Lloyd." Collette said and Lloyd pulled back from her grip.

"Then I will go with them." Raine said.

"Raine. Are you sure?" Regal asked, a slight discouraged.

"We need to save the prisoners there as well right? We can split into two groups. I will go with Lloyd, Kratos and Genis." The half elf said.

"The rest of you go and save the prisoners." She said.

"But Raine."

"That's an order." She said. Everyone looked at each other and they agreed and made their way to the Iselia Human Ranch.

"Collette." She looked up at Lloyd.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled, "Genis healed my ankle. I'm fine."

Lloyd smiled slightly as well. "That's good."

"Collette. Don't get to attached. He will leave us again." Raine said sternly.

"I know." Collette lowered her head and went up beside her teacher. Genis and Lloyd stopped a moment while the others continued.

"Even my own sister doesn't rist me anymore." Genis said, lowering his head.

Lloyd put his hand on his shoulder,

"Same with me. Collette is so kind that she's blinded by the fact of what I am. We can't be as close as we were anymore."

Genis lowered his head as well.

"All I have left is Yggdrasil." Lloyd shook his head,

"Don't forget about me. What am I, chopped liver?" He grinned.

"Oh shut up Lloyd." Raine looked back forward.

_"I'm sorry Genis. Until you prove to me your still you. I just can't trust you the same. I only hope Lloyd is strong enough to keep you sane."_

* * *

**Older Genis:***blushing*

**Zelos:** I knew you were a flamey fairy!

**Yggdrasil:** You can't prove that!

**Zelos:** You just kissed Genis!

**Yggdrasil:** It's just a story. Anything can happen.

***Poof!* (Zelos is suddnly dressed like Yggdrasil.)**

**Yggdrasil:** See.

**Zelos:** Yeah but I make this look good.

**Me:** *wipes away drool* Please Reveiw


	7. Broken Trust

**Me:** Only a chapter to go

**Yggdrasil:** No. It's coming to soon!

**Yuan:** It couldn't come sooner.

**Zelos:** How in the world you get here?!

**Yuan:** Menrowspirit owns nothing and Tales of Symphonia bel..*Is tackled by Yggdrasil*

**Yggdrasil:** I won't let this end that way!

**Zelos:** TOS belongs to Namco

* * *

Once they reached the ranch, they divided off just like Raine had planned. The magitechnologcal robots were nothing against Kratos and Lloyd. Raine watched quietly from the back. She didn't know if she could trust her students anymore. Even her own brother, who she watched easily fire off a spell after another.

"Raine."

She broke from her trance at Lloyd's voice.

"Let's go." She nodded and the continued. The ended up at the main control room where the aqua-haired half elf was waiting.

"I always figured this day would come Lord Lloyd." He said.

The angel drew his swords.

"I suppose it has to be this way." Raine blinked. Lloyd she knew would have cut him up by now. Why was Lloyd hesitating. Maybe he was more loyal to Crusix then he lead on to be. The battle was long, even with three angels on their side, Forcystus put up quite a fight on his own. None less expected as a hero among half elves. His flying robots didn't help much either. The half elf charged his weapon and sent it flying towards the group. Everyone's angelic reflexes allowed them to easily dodge it.

"Raine!" Genis grabbed a hold of his sister and blocked the attack. Her eyes widened.

Genis!" Lloyd was quick to retaliate and stabbed his sword through the man.

"You bastard!" He chuckled.

"Your lucky Genis. To have..a human look out for a half elf such as yourself like this.."

He fell backwards off of the platform they had been fighting on and it was over. Kratos used the control to shut down the ranch.

"Sis. Are you ok?" Raine grabbed her bother as he fell on top of her.

"Genis. Why did you?"

"I might work for Lord Yggdrasil but your still my sister. Your safety comes first." He glanced back at the human angels.

"Promise you won't rat me out?"

Lloyd shook his head, "I would have done the same thing."

Kratos continued to shut the place down and Raine put her brother down.

She held up her staff and his wings fluttered on their own as the mana swarmed around his back and them, healing the wound.

"I suppose you still don't trust me. I don't blame you." Genis said as he stood up. He saw the suspicious look on her face as she quickly walked away from him.

"We need to send off the signal and leave before we are found out."

Lloyd nodded and they all ran out. Suddenly Lloyd was hit from behind and he slouched over, his back smoking from the attack.

"I'm one of the Grand Five Cardinals. You think I would die that easily?!" He charged his gun again.

"Lloyd!" The chosen ran in front of the angel, blocking the attack the way Genis had Raine.

"Collette!"

Kratos drew his blade and finished the half elf.

"This is a pathetic way for me to die. By the hands of inferior beings." He said before his body finally drew it's last breath.

Collette pulled back from Lloyd. "It's gross isn't it?"

"Collette."

"Stay away." She fell onto the ground.

"Don't worry. She's just collapsed. We need to take her to Iselia." Genis and Lloyd looked at each other and vanished.

"Hey. They're gone agian." Zelos said, not even bothering calling after them.

Kratos looked at the group and vanished as well. He joined the younger angels in their room.

"Lord Yggdrasil doesn't need to know about this." He said firmly before leaving.

"Did you see Collette?" Genis finally asked.

"Yeah. What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know." the half elf said before looking at his hands.

"Did...did you see the way she looked at me. It was like I wasn't even her brother anymore."

Lloyd lowered his head. "Stupid Collette. Why did she do that?! I could've protected her!" Genis stood up and headed over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to talk to Lord Yggdrasil."

It was about a week before Yuan came back to give more information about the group. Collette had a disease that was caused by the crude keycrest that Lloyd had made for her. It was his fault that Collette was turning into a Crusix Crystal. Kratos learned of this as well and they went once again behind Yggdrasil's back and secretly lead the chosen's group around. They never exchanged but a few lines before the angels came back to Derris-Karlon. Lloyd had lead them to the book that held the cure for the disease and Kratos convinced the Elf Elder to allow the group to retreive the Mana Leaf.

Raine took it the hardest. She remembered once living there and having everyone looked down on her for being a half elf. While she was too strong to admit it, it was harder without her brother there. Her smart sibling, that had now betrayed her and abandoned her, just like their mother did. Lloyd saw laying on the bed and Genis didn't notice him laying there as he left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Lloyd. I didn't know you where in here." Genis had become distant from his friend and they barely exchanged two words anymore. Then Lloyd saw them.

"Genis!" He stood up and walked over.

"Don't worry about it Lloyd. It isn't any of your buiness." Lloyd grabbed the half elf's wrists. His angelic strength was slightly stronger then Genis's. He lifted the pale face and moved the hair had had recently rearranged to cover his face. His eye was bruised and he had long scratches down his back.

"Did Yggdrasil do this to you? That bastard I swear!" Genis shook his head.

"You can't tell anyone Lloyd! Trust me." Lloyd looked down and sat the bruises also on his somach and his upper thighs.

"Your making it hard for me to trust you Genis." He noticed a hikky on Genis's neck as well and bite marks on his ears.

"What have you been.." He managed to put the pieces together. While he seemed dull at times, he knew if something wasn't right with his friends. Expectully his best friend. Genis was often with Yggdrasil and he would come back late at night, if at all, tired and somewhat dead, so to speak. He never really spoke also after reaching the room and just laid on the bed. While Genis didn't know, Lloyd had heard him cry for Raine sometimes afterwords when he thought the human angel was asleep, since he still could.

"Genis! Has Yggdrasil....been raping you?" Genis shook his head.

"Are you stupid?! Why would he do that!" The tears started to form in Genis's eyes.

"I I let him do it."

"Liar! You wouldn't be so bruised if that were so!" Genis pulled free from his grasp and held his towel tightly.

"Is it that hard for you to trust me now."

"I'm sorry Lloyd. It's hard for me to trust anyone now. Yggdrasil has been the only constant factor." Lloyd stomped his foot.

"You idiot! What about me?"

"What about you Lloyd. We swore we were going to do this! Serve Cruxis! But you've been going behind our backs and working with Yuan haven't you!" Lloyd grabbed his friend's face,

"Do you hear yourself?! We?! You don't want anything bad to happen to our friends do you?!"

"They aren't your friends Lloyd! You saw it too! They was they looked at us. They looked at you the same way people look at half elves. That look!"

Genis fought back but Lloyd grabbed his shoulders.

"Genis! What has Mithos been putting in your head! Are you so blind to his insane ideals?! You think it's ok to follow tat bastards way of people being sacrificed!"

He suddenly fell back against the bed. Blood seeped from his lip where Genis had punch him in the jaw.

"Shut up Lloyd!!! You have no right to call him that!"

"Bastard?"

"MITHOS! Only I get to call him that! Do you understand you idiot!" Lloyd couldn't believe the words coming from Genis's mouth.

"You really have gone blind haven't you!"

"No Lloyd! I'm seeing more clearly then ever! You didn't care about being here with me. You just wanted to be with your Dad. With that...human and try to kill Mithos."

"Genis."

"Admit it!"

"That's only.."

"ADMIT IT!"

"FINE. I hate Yggdrasil! I hate Crusix! I hate what I am and I hate what your becoming! I just wanted to be with My dad and try to protect you!" Lloyd stopped.

"I suppose you don't need me though."

"I have Lord Yggdrasil and his age of half elves. I don't need anyone else."

"What about Raine? She's your sister." Lloyd's hands clamped up.

"She doesn't need me. I don't need her. I'm not a little kid Lloyd Irving. I don't need anyone's protection. I have me and Mithos. That's all I ever needed."

Genis turned and left the room.

Lloyd pulled out his sword and threw it at the door. Kratos bearly dodged it as it flew past him and stuck into a wall.

"IDIOT! GO THEN!" Lloyd held his head and sat on the bed.

"..."

Kratos closed the door behind him and sat on the other bed.

"Lloyd."

"He doesn't need me. Fine then. He can go back to Yggdrasil. I don't need him anyway."

Kratos leaned forward and bit and rubbed the man's head.

"I'm sorry Lloyd."

"It's not your fault. I'm too weak and Genis has realized that and doesn't need me."

"You are not weak Lloyd."

"I am. I become this and drove Genis away. My best friend. I can't go crawling back to my other friends. They don't trust me. All I have is you Dad."

Kratos frowned.

"We have captured the chosen's group. They tried to sneak up here to get a mana fragment for the chosen's cure. Yggdrasil is having it prepared. I must go to him. Lloyd."

Lloyd glanced up at his father.

"Go talk to the chosen. It will clear you head."

"Go talk to me enemy? Your started to slip up Dad."

"Remember Lloyd. I was once your enemy also." The older angel stood up and left.

"You guys having any luck on that lock?" Sheena asked.

"Afraid not. Damn. How did we end up in this mess anyway." Zelos complained. They stopped as Lloyd appeared in front of the girl's prison.

"Lloyd!"

"Why are you here?!" Zelos complained from across the room.

"I..I want to talk to Collette." He said.

"No way. Sorry Lloyd but you'll probley just take her when the cure is prepared right." Sheena said.

Collette looked up at Lloyd's face hidden under his hair.

"Guys please. I think Lloyd serious."

"Really Collette. Your too soft-hearted." Raine said coldy.

"But look at his face. He looks hurt." Collette complained and Lloyd unlocked the door.

"Please.." He said softly.

"We will be watching you." Presea said and Collette came outside the door and walked over to where Lloyd was now standing at the edge.

"Lloyd?"

"Was I wrong Collette?"

"About what?"

"I did all this so I would be strong enough to protect Genis. Then I did it to be with Dad. Now Genis's doesn't need me and Dad almost looks at me with disappointment at times." He looked down at the teen.

"Your the only one that still looks at me like I'm normal."

"Lloyd! Remember what you told me. I'd be me even if I become an angel? It's the same with you."

"But I'm a half angel. I'm..not normal. I don't want everyone to look at me like you guys do. Like I'm a freak!."

Collette protested.

"Your still Lloyd. Who cares what you are. I'm a human with angel wings and Kratos is an angel and your Dad and Genis.." She stopped.

"I'm sure Genis still trusts you. He was probley just happy to have another half elf friend."

He blinked and noticed Collette had been holding his hand the entire time. He could not feel it though.

"I can't feel that you know."

Collette looked down at his hand and gripped it tighter.

"I know. But whenever you touched me when I couldn't feel. It still made me happy." Lloyd blinked.

"Wait. You said Genis was happy to have another half elf friend?"

"We found out the Mithos was Yggdrasil. But you knew it all along didn't you Lloyd?" Raine said and he nodded.

"He did great damage to Altessa. We need a dwarf to make the ruin crest." She continued.

"Everyone. I can't ask you to ever trust me again. But let me come back and finish my journey. I swore to protect Collette. I want to finish that. It's my fault anyway that you ended up like that." He said, referring to her arm.

"Of course Lloyd."

The man clamped his hands up and locked Collette back into the dungeon.

"You'll have to find your own way out I'm afried. If I let you go. Dad will most likely be punished for it."

Collette nodded. The man stopped on the warp.

"If you guys do get out. Run and don't come back." He said before vanishing.

Kratos entered a room, catching his son working on the computers.

"Damn it. I don't know anything about these."

"Lloyd?"

He turned to see his father standing in the door as it closed behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Dad but I'm going back. I...I want to be myself again. At least the closest I can be. I hope you understand but Collette needs me."

"What about Genis?" The man's hand clamped up.

"He doesn't need me apparently. But I'll still protect him. I'll just have to do it from where I started." He blinked as Kratos pulled his son into an embrace.

"I understand Lloyd. It's better this way anyway. Your not suppose to be this way for at least 6 years."

Lloyd hugged his Dad back and he pushed buttons and set the machine himself.

"Are you ready?" Lloyd nodded and Kratos grabbed his hand.

"Huh?"

He took off the angelic keycrest and put on a fairly familiar one.

"I kept this just in case you get your head screwed on straight." Kratos smiled slightly, quoting something Yuan would say.

"My old keycrest. I wouldn't want any other on Mom's exshpere. Dad made that for me when I was young." Kratos raised and eyebrow.

"I have a peice of my Mom, my adoptive Dad and I have my real Dad. My family." He said.

Kratos closed the top.

"I'll get your old clothes. By the way. The chosen's group as escaped." Lloyd grinned.

"I figured they would." Lloyd's eyelids grew heavy and he collapsed in the tank.

Kratos opened the door.

"Your making the right choice Lloyd. Don't worry."

Yggdrasil stopped the chosen's group at the bottom of the tower. Genis insisted on fighting himself so Yggdrasil stayed back. What he didn't expect was Proynma to show up. She watched as Genis backed out in attacking his sister and defended her against Yggdrasil's attack. The half elf women tried to attack the angel, but the Crusix leader blocked her and they all vanished, leaving the chosen's group be.

"Genis. Why did you do that?! You could have fnished them." Yggdrasil slapped Genis's face.

"I'm sorry Lord Yggdrasil." Genis said. The leader rubbed his temples and knelt down to where Genis was kneeling.

"I understand. Raine is still your sister. Just as I would fight to protect Martel." He turned the angel's face and nibbled on his neck.

"I understand Genis." Genis did nothing to fight back as Yggdrasil pushed him against the floor.

The group grabbed their weapons as the front door of Dirk's opened. They were expecting anyone. Collette's eyes lite up.

"Lloyd!" She got up from the seat and ran over, throwing herself into his arms. She blushed and looked up at him.

"Your short again. Well..shorter."

Lloyd grabbed Collette and spinned her around.

"I can feel you Collette. I can.." He set her back on her feet and rubbed his back.

"Ow. I probley shouldn't have done that." He laughed in his normal 17 year old voice. The older members of the group stared at him.

Lloyd rubbed his head and walked over and held something out.

"I'm sorry. No matter what I do what make up for my betrayal. I'm ready to accept that." Raine blinked and took the gem.

"This is the mana fragment?!" Lloyd said nothing.

"I suppose I better make this thing then huh?" Dirk said and patted his son's back.

"Welcome back boy."

"Thanks Dad."

Lloyd sat outside that night, petting Noishe's head.

"Lloyd." The swordsman looked back.

"Profess.." He stopped. She sat beside him.

"You may start calling me that again if you wish."

"Genis. He.." He stopped.

"Go ahead. Explain what trouble my brother has caused." Lloyd shook his head,

"No. It's may fault. I wasn't able to protect him like I promised so many times and now he's at the mercy of Yggdrasil. Damn it."

He slammed his leg with his fist.

"I swear Raine. I'll try and get your brother back." Raine put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you will. You have a strong heart. My brother was always right to look up to you." Lloyd smiled.

"I'm just glad he didn't absorb your dull mind."

"Professor!" Lloyd complained and smiled.

"Thank you." Raine blinked.

"For treating me like I'm normal."

"Why wouldn't I. Your still my student."

"But I'm not human."

"And I'm not an elf. Your point."

Lloyd smiled.

The next morning Lloyd explained a serious talk he had had with his father.

_"Your life is Orgin's seal?"_

_"That is the only reason Yggdrasil saved my life. Without me, his pact is broken and then holds no right to the Eternal Sword."_

_"So. We'll have to fight.." Lloyd said, pulling on his red jacket he hadn't worn in so long since joining the angels._

_"Yes."_

_"Then It's my duty as your son to see it through."_

_Kratos stared at the once again teen._

_"This will your way of conjuring your past. I will make sure we do it together Dad."_

_ Lloyd grinned. Kratos smiled as well. He was glad to see his son back. Not the Crusix Lloyd but the Lloyd he trained with over the journey. The son he tired so hard to protect from Crusix and ended up being saved by the same son._

_"Tomarrow then. Then I can save Genis."_

_"Yes."_

The family faced each other, swords in hands.

"I won't hold back." Kratos said.

Lloyd prepared himself, "I know. I won't either."

Then the fight started. The group was impressed on how well Lloyd had become. He still had a long way to go with Kratos but his training with him had really paid off. He was able to hold his own during the fight. He managed to knock the sword from the seraph's grip, holding his sword to his neck.

"Aren't you going to finish me?" Kratos asked.

"I've defeated Kratos of Crusix and forgive Kratos of the Karlon War..and my Dad." Lloyd said. Kratos stood up and rested aginst the seal.

"What are you doing!?"

"Releasing the seal. It's what you want is it not?"

"But Dad!"

They stepped back as the angel's wings formed on his back and his mana became released. Kratos fell back onto the ground and if it wasn't for Yuan--(_Anyone else notice that he always shows up in the game when something major happens?)_ giving him some of his mana, Kratos probley would have died.

It took some convincing but they were able to get Origin to try and trust people again. Kratos stood up and walked over to Lloyd. He grabbed the boy's hand gently, placing a ring in it.

"This will allow a human to wield the Eternal Sword. Lloyd. Save your friend. I don't want to see him lose his mind like Mithos did."

Lloyd nodded. "I will. I already promised I would protect him. I still plan on doing that. Besides. If they could accept someone like me back into the group. I 'm sure it will clear Genis's mind."

Lloyd said, looking back at the group.

"Raine." She stiffened up as he walked over.

"Let's go save your stubborn brother." Raine raised an eyebrow.

"He got that from hanging out with you."

Lloyd frowned and everyone laughed. For a moment, things were almost ok in the world. Kratos smiled as well. His son had a home all along and Lloyd finally realized it. He turned to leave when his cape was grabbed.

"Dad. Your coming to right?"

"Lloyd I don't think.." Lloyd turned him around and grabbed his shoulders.

"You forgot our promise. You said that as long as I tried to protect Genis you would protect me. Your not going back on that are you?" Kratos sighed.

"Ok. I understand." He smiled slightly and ruffled Lloyd's head. Zelos dropped his jaw,

"Did he just smile?!"

Sheena crept back, "I'm a bit scared."

Kratos ignored them and just stared at his son. Even without being an adult angel, his son was stronger then he had realized and Kratos knew that Lloyd was finally on the mist of accepting that.

* * *

**Me:** This was a bit short. But I'm able to bring it to a close *happy face*

**Zelos:** I'm so proud *sniffs*

**Lloyd:** I'm glad to be normal agian. I'm actully really happy right Dad!

**Kratos:** Indeed, Review


	8. I'll Protect You

**Me:** Last Chapter

**Collette:** Lloyd's going to save the world!

**Zelos:** Doesn't he always?

**Collette:** Menrowspirit owns nothing and Tales of Symphonia is (c) of Namco

**Me:** Collette how did you get in here anyway?"

**Collette:** Umm...I tripped through the 4th wall?

**Me/Zelos:** Immpossible!

* * *

The group admitted that they didn't quiet trust Lloyd completely again. Excpeully when they all got captured by a strange trap and Lloyd remained unharmed. Each trap played off the weakness of everyone. Presea and Regal had to deal with the guilt of Alicia's death and almost fought each other. Lloyd saved them though and gained their trust back.

Raine and Collette had to deal with images of not suppose to be born but Lloyd wouldn't accept that either. He convinced them the same thing Collete had convinced him of. They could go anywhere they wanted, no matter what people thought of them. Lloyd managed to save them as well from their fears.

Sheena, Zelos and Kratos got taking into the same trap. While Zelos and Sheena got through it easily, Kratos didn't have it quite as simple. He was still feeling the guilt from what he did to his son. His broken heart deep down still lingered.

"Dad! Listen to me. Your life has more value then you think! Where would I be without you?! If you died, I wouldn't be strong enough to come save you. I wouldn't have been able to come back and fight for my friends. I might have ended up like you did when you thought I was gone."

_"Lies! He left Crusix to go back to his friend's when he said he would stay with you! He went back to his friends instead of you."_

Yggdrasil's image stood in the illusion.

_"Join me and I'll let him go. I won't go after your son anymore."_

"Don't listen to him Dad! You might not see it now. You might not see it for another 14 years! But I need you Dad. I want you to stay with me! We were going to be a family remember!"

"..."

"I was wondering for a long time what exactly home was. It's not a place to be precise but it's the people you love and trust. Dad! I still trust you damn it! I I.."

He studdered and clamped his hands. He saw Kratos vanishing into the trap.

"Home. I'm not the home you seek Lloyd. Your life was just fine before I came back."

"Your losing him Lloyd!" Zelos said. Lloyd shook his head and his wings shone on his back. He flew up into the trap himself. The dark swirling vortex in the center.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Lloyd?"_

_Kratos saw his toddler cowering from Anna's attack. He was reliving that night he had everything taken from him. He watched in horror as he himself, drew his blade from Anna's monstrous body and watch his son fall off the cliff again._

_"Lloyd!"_

_He jumped down the cliff but it started over again._

_"Am Am I cursed to relive my sin over and over!" _

_He didn't even notice the color being to leave himself and the environment, turning black and white. Once again, he killed his wife and once again, he watched his child fall over the edge._

_**"If you come back to me Kratos, you won't have to. Even if your not the seal anymore. You belong with other inhumane beings like yourself. With other angels. We are your home Kratos. We have been for 4000 years haven't I."**_

_"Home.." _

_Kratos said, his eyes going blank as his wings shone brightly behind him before fading color as well. He stared down the cliff side where his toddler had once again fallen from his grasp. His hands were covered in blood. The grey blood..He could feel it all over his hands and uniform. The blood of his wife._

_"What is home." He looked over at the leader floating above the clasm_

_**"Come Kratos. Let me show you."**_

_"DAD!!!" A light shone in the darkness of the cliff that seemed to to never reach the ground. It was just more darkness._

_"Lloyd?"_

_"Don't listen to that bastard!" _

_He saw a bright pair of wings cut through the darkness and sliced up the Yggdrasil illusion. The blond man vanished. Kratos lifted his head slightly. He saw the bright colors before him. The red of Lloyd's suit and the blue and green glow of his wings._

_"Dad. I'v come for you."_

_"Lloyd?" Kratos said blankly. The teen angel reached out his arms,_

_"Dad. You helped me fly. That nightmare I used to have. I'm no longer afraid to fall because I'll have you and my friends." _

_Kratos lifted his arm slowly and grasped Lloyd's hand. The bright exshpere glowed the same color as the boy's wings._

_"Let me help you fly now." Lloyd smiled. The color in Kratos's eyes slowly came back._

_"Lloyd.."_

_"Dad..I love you."_

_**"Kratos! You'll just end up hurting him again! Then you'll come crawling back!"**_

_Kratos lowered his head and gripped his son's hand tighter._

_"Yggdrasil. You lost your mind long ago. You wouldn't know what a home was if you had one again."_

_**"Kratos! Are you betraying me agian?! I will kill you if you do!"**_

_"I don't care. My son needs me!" He stepped off the cliff and the bleak world vanished into bright feathers._

Kratos looked around and saw himself back in Welgeia. He looked down at his son's face and he smiled.

"Welcome back Dad."

"Lloyd. You saved me."

"You would have done the same thing." He looked down at his father's hand, tightly clenched in his still.

"Umm...Dad?" He bluished slightly and Kratos released his grip.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's go save Genis!" Sheena said.

"Right." The leader said and they all made their way past the Derris Emblem, the trap they had gotten stuck in.

"So It didn't effect Lloyd because of the Eternal Sword?" Raine asked. Kratos nodded.

"Lloyd. I'm sorry I didn't trust you before. You have my full faith agian." The half elf said. Lloyd waved his head,

"Thank you Professor."

They reached the room of the Great Seed. The place was falling apart and Yggdrasil was trying to take it away. Genis blocked them from disturbing his friend.

"Genis!"

"Why are you here Lloyd? I thought I made myself clear I don't need your help."

Lloyd shook his head," You idiot! I'm still going to protect you. Even if I die right here, by your hands, I will continued to protect you!"

The half elf hesitated a bit.

"I don't believe you. Mithos is the only one that can save me."

"Genis! Mithos is taking you away from us. He's going to take away our source of Mana and we'll all die. Do you really want that?!" Collette complained.

"Shut up. That's alot of big talk for a failed chosen."

"Watch it you brat. I know a thing or two about being a failed chosen. Collette is the furthest from it." Zelos said, putting his hand on Collette's shoulder.

"Genis. Can't you see it! Yggdrasil only cares about his sister. Mithos once cared about you as a friend. But your no more then a toy to him now!"

"That's not true. JUDGEMENT!" Genis casted and hit everyone with the spell at once. Lloyd spit up some blood and stood up.

"Tell them Genis! Tell them what he did to you!"

"That's not true! Mithos loves me! He will protect me. I trust him!" The silvery angel's wings flared out behind him in anger.

"TELL THEM!"

Lloyd complained, grabbing the angel's wrist. Without his angelic strength anymore, Genis easily pushed Lloyd around, knocking him back into the ground with a magic spell Yggdrasil had taught him.

"Genis."

"Lloyd. You idiot! Quite getting back up!" Genis complined. The swordsmen stumbled and continued forward.

"Genis. I own't let you die." He said with a faint smile.

"Why the hell are you smiling?!"

"Friends don't treat each other like Mithos has to you. I would never do that to you. Not something that sick. Even hurt you in anyway."

"Shut up! I let him do it!"

"I know. So I have to protect you from it."

"SHUT UP! IGNINATION!" The attack specifically only hit Lloyd but it sent particles of the ground flying to several places. Yggdrasil turned and grabbed the kendama from Genis, turning into his younger form.

"What are you doing?! You could hurt my sister!" Genis looked back at the leader.

"I'm sorry Mithos." Genis said blankly.

"Damn right you are. Finish them Genis!" A magic circle formed on the ground.

"No." Kratos stood up.

"Lloyd! Genis won't be able to handle that attack! Even with his angelic body, his mental capability isn't strong enough. He will completely lose himself!"

Lloyd charged towards Genis.

"Judgement Ingination!" He cried. It was too late. The playing field was swarmed in a dark magic and electrical and rays of pure mana almost destroyed all of his friends.

"Genis! Please stop!" He glanced at Raine, bearly remaining conscious.

"Don't abandon me Genis. Not like Mother. I don't want to be alone." She said.

Genis paused slightly.

"S Sis?" Lloyd lifted his bleeding hand onto Genis's shoulder,

"Genis. I can't guarantee how long I'll live. But I won't you to know, even after we die. I'll still protect you. I won't let you be alone. Don't do it to your sister what you fear. Mithos no longer cares about you. His only concern is his sick world for him and his sister."

Genis pulled back and lowered his eye lids. That spell didn't completely kill him but he had no mana left. His wings vanished from his back.

"Mithos" The blond turned around.

"We are still friends aren't we?" Genis asked. He glanced at the flower.

"Sure Genis. I will need someone to have some fun with." He laughed.

"What are you saying?" Presea asked.

Sheena noticed the brusies on the boy's body and the one's on his legs from where the spell had torn away his clothes.

"How could you do that to a child!"

"You sick bastard. I knew you were mental disturbed but to do that!"

Zelos complained. He has strong morals when it came to love and other stuff and that wasn't one he tolerated.

Lloyd bearly lifted his sword and took a strike at the boy. Mithos laughed, blocking that.

"I don't need anyone! I only need me and my sister. I will create the world free of discrimination like she wanted!" He laughed, his rainbow wings erupted from his back.

"Come Genis. Let's finish this." Genis stood up and walked over to the angel, whom he now towered over.

"Genis!" Lloyd fell and stood back up, gripping both swords now.

"How can you go back to him! He doesn't care about you the same! Look what he did to your body!"

Mithos grabbed the man's wrist, "These bruises? That's what he gets for fighting against me." He laughed.

"Genis." Lloyd dropped his swords and put his hand on the half elf's shoulders, staring him eye to eye.

"I can't attack you. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you. Not like he has. He's not your friend that you trust Genis."

"I'm a half elf Lloyd. I will always belong on the bottom. How do I know I can trust you? You'll die and leave me like everyone else. Mithos will be with me forever."

Lloyd held up his hand, "I pinkie promise I'll live as long as I can so you won't be alone."

He said. Genis's eyes shook as he lifted his hand and their pinkies intertwined. Collette ran over and did the same.

"Our friendship triangle. It's still here."

She smiled and her knees gave out under her. Mithos kicked her back.

"You damn girl. You failed to take my sister. You stay away from my Seraphim."

Lloyd lifted his sword and struck the boy.

"I will still fight. As long as you continue to hurt my friends. I will fight." His exshpere began to glow and his wings erupted. The battle took to the air. Mithos was obviously winning.

"Lloyd! If you don't hurry, Derris-Karlon will be to far away!"

Genis fell on his knees.

"Mithos..you don't understand anymore. Your not the same Mithos as my friend." He shook his head,

"Your a sex crashed phycopath! You only care about you sister anymore and I want nothing to deal with you!" The half elf yelled.

Mithos paused enough for Lloyd to struck his sword through the leader. They both fell back to the ground.

"Lloyd!" Collette crawled over and lifted him slightly, "Are you ok."

_"Genis. I'm sorry."_ The looked at a ghost like Mithos with the Crusix Crystal.

_"You were once my best friend. Just like I once believed in justice for the world. But I know longer carry those feelings. I only wanted a world for me and my sister. Please. Destroy my crystal before I completely lose myself."_

Lloyd lifted his sword and Genis took it in his hand tears pouring down his face.

"Genis. I'm sorry that I hurt you. You are my best friend.. Good bye my shadow. I would make this choice over and over again."

He said to Lloyd. Genis swung the sword awkwardly and destroyed the crystal.

"I..love you Mithos..good-bye." He whispered.

They ended back up onto the ground.

"We have to germinate the tree!" Lloyd said, bearly standing and took of with his wings.

Genis watched Collette fly after him.

"Lloyd. Thank you for never giving up your trust in me. I would be truly lost without it." He dug something from his pocket. His old exshpere, Marbel's life and clenched it tightly.

"Take this angelic mana Lloyd. I don't want it anymore."

He said as the mana from his body was absorbed by Lloyd, giving him strength to wield the Eternal Sword. He was able to reunite the worlds, planting the Great Seed, now known as the World Tree, in the center to supply mana. As long as it was protected, it wouldn't wither and die. As long as love and life feed it, it would grow.

"So your leaving." Lloyd said, staring up at Kratos.

"I must. I will disperse all of Crusix's exshperes into space where they will never be used again."

"I thought we were going to be a family though."

"Lloyd. I helped you fly. But It's up to you to soar." Kratos said softly.

"I guess this is good-bye then." Lloyd gripped the sword tightly. Kratos took off his locket as he began to disappear.

"Don't die before I do Lloyd..my son. You will always be my home."

He whispered, placing the chain around the boy's neck and ruffled his hair one last time. Lloyd fell on his knees, his broken, crying voice echoed the empty air, calling for his Dad. Genis stirred in his bed and sat up.

"My head hurts." He blinked and looked down at himself.

"How?"

"When you released your angelic mana and got rid of your Crusix Crystal, your body reverted back to it's normal state." His sister said, coming in.

"Sis. I'm sorry." Raine said nothign and just held her brother.

"I saw what Mithos did to you. He took away your innocence. I didn't want you to have to grow up that way."

"Raine. I'm scared. Will I ever be normal agian?" Genis said, his voice craking.

"Genis. You are normal. You'll never be alone as long as you live. I'll protect me brother." She said, slightly crying while Genis had burst into tears.

"I love you Raine!"

"I love you too Genis."

He poked at the wound on his head that was wrapped in a bandage as he sat beside Lloyd on the hill.

"So Kratos left."

"Yeah."

"Lloyd."

He looked over at his half elf friend.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot." Lloyd knocked the side of Genis's head

"I understand. You just didn't want to be alone. But I'll be here for you Genis. I'm a half angel after all. I live and protect you ok. Protect you from loneliness."

Genis started to cry,

"I know you will Lloyd. Your an idiot you know." Lloyd just grinned and looked up at the clouds.

"Lloyd! Genis!" They sat up and say Collette running up the hill. She of course tripped and Lloyd acted quickly, flying over and catching her.

"Jeeze Collette. Your going to hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." The swordsman said and looked back at Genis.

"Hey Genis."

"What?"

" I bet you half elves can fly."

"Don't be stupid Lloyd. Only angels can ..HEY!"

He didn't complete his sentence as Lloyd put Genis on his back and took off towards the sky.

"Guys!" Collette dispersed her pink wings and followed afterwards.

"Lloyd! I hate you!"

"I love you too Genis!" He teased back, holding on tightly to his friend's legs. He stopped and allowed Collette to catch up.

"Lloyd."

"What is it Genis?"

"I'm going to protect you now. I'll never lose my trust in you again ok."

Lloyd grinned and held up a red finger, "Pinki Promise."

Genis smiled and wrapped his same finger around his.

"Forever Lloyd. Until we both die."

They busted out into a laughing fit before having to come down a ways to met up with Collette.

That was a promise, neither boy planned to break, ever again.

* * *

**Me:** That was the end of my first public fanfic. I hope you liked it.

**Collette: **I'm so happy *blows nose in tissue*

***Zelos puts arm around Menrowspirit*:** You plan on writting another with a little more of this hansome stud in it?

**Me:** *faints*

**Colette:** Zelos. You killed her agian!

**Zelos:** I guess l need to turn down the charm

**Collette: **Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
